


Meridian: Awakening

by Dahlia_Bellona



Series: Awakening [1]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Relationships, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Some angst, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-25 03:16:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10755621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahlia_Bellona/pseuds/Dahlia_Bellona
Summary: Comfortable in her new position as a liaison between the Moshae and the NEXUS, Sara Ryder is embarking on a new journey of her own while her Pathfinder twin explores the stars; with some very unlikely people.





	1. Chapter 1

_**Meridian: Awakening** _

_**Chapter 1** _

 

_Home_.

 

It was something that eluded Sara Ryder for over 600 years as she slept. Her brother, Scott, was the human Pathfinder. The one who brought the human ark to Meridian.

More out of chance, and pissing off the now dead Archon, rallying the entire cluster together to defeat him and his fleet of Kett.

His crew was loyal and dedicated; and now, were exploring the galaxy for new worlds, and new finds for the scientific benefits of the entire galaxy…Angara included.

Sara was comfortable in her new duty, as a liason of sorts to the Moshae and the Human race. At Scott's suggestion, especially since Sara was a student and lover of all things scientific and archeology, Moshae Sjefa offered the position to her. And she gladly accepted.

It was perhaps the best thing that could have happened. A perfect opportunity to study a new species first hand, and learn what it would take to live peacefully among them.

It had been a year since the death of the Archon. Sara learned so much from the Moshae; she reminded Sara so much of her own mother. Her mother that was still in cryostasis, with perhaps a chance to live, if they could find a cure to the eezo exposure that was killing her mother.

SAM had exposed her to the final memory of her father's life. That her mother still had a chance. And Sara was going to dedicate so much of herself to finding that cure.

But now, the Moshae needed her.

_Sara, I have a message for you, from Moshae Sjefa_.

She was still trying to get used to SAM in her head, with random surprise messages at random times. "I wonder when I'll ever get used to this," Sara muttered, as she switched on her OMNI tool. "Go ahead."

A holographic screen appeared, of the Moshae with a warm smile. _Good morning, Sara. I hope all is well. I have asked to conduct a meeting with the NEXUS leadership. It's quite important, and I would appreciate your input. Please, meet me at my office for further details. See you soon, my dear._

Sara switched off the message with a small smile. Perhaps it was the shared love of knowledge she had with the Moshae. Or, perhaps it was her need for her mother; and the Moshae reminded Sara so much of Ellen, that she could almost swear, that her mother's soul had taken form of Moshae Sjefa. Sara had grown close to her over her time of working for her. The angara were growing on Sara; they were all a very emotional species. Extremely honest, and knowledgeable. It was a refreshing change, compared to the other species, that had no quarrel in lying to rise to the top. Sara always appreciated their honesty. They were beautifully created, for whatever reason, they were still trying to figure out.

Gathering her things in her back pack, and strapping a pistol to her side (just in case), Sara left her room that she lived within on Aya, not far from the marketplace. The Angara were still somewhat mistrustful of strangers…Sara understood after hearing what was done to them for nearly a century.

She was greeted with friendly faces, of both the Angara, and some of the NEXUS species that were granted spaces to serve in the small embassy on Aya. Most were thankful for her brother's actions. Defeating the Kett, saving the Moshae, saving their important Remnant science team on Havarl, helping them find their past….

The name _Ryder_ was no longer a blacklisted name. Even a few Angara females were interested in her brother!

But, apparently, he'd shown some interest in the museum curator, Avela Kjar. Sara had heard whispers of messages that were exchanged back and forth between the two, and his flirtatious attitude towards her while gathering artifacts for her to place in the museum.

Sara shook her head with a smile at the thought, as she greeted a market vendor, to buy a delicious piece of fruit for her breakfast to eat on her way to the Moshae's office in Resistance headquarters. "Good day, Sara!" The female angara market vendor greeted her with a smile.

"Hi there! I'll take two pieces; one for the road." Sara smiled warmly, as she paid for her request.

Moving along, she placed the piece of fruit in her mouth. Heaven. Aya really had some wonders that Sara couldn't wait to discover. She kept the other piece in a container, as she weaved through the morning crowd of citizens, and to the more solemn and serious environment of the Resistance headquarters.

Both familiar and unfamiliar faces greeted her, with suspicion or trust. But it was one face that never showed any kind of emotion, except business—and business only.

Evfra de Tershaav was not only the Resistance leader, but he was preparing for his newest role of General of the Angaran Forces. Throughout her year of working closely with him and Moshae Sjefa, Sara could see just why the Angara revered him so much. He was a brilliant leader. He was able to keep the civility for now between the Roekaar and the NEXUS. He allowed his second in command to be a part of her brother's crew of explorers.

And it took almost six months to get him to refer to her as Ryder instead of human.

He barely spoke to her, and directed anything for her towards Moshae Sjefa.

Luckily, he was not at his desk when she entered. When the door to the Moshae's office opened, however, there he was.

Sara resisted rolling her eyes and dropping her shoulders—one day without the scrutiny of Evfra would be nice. But, it was as though he didn't trust her to be around Sjefa alone. The two Angara turned to face her, and as always, Sjefa greeted Sara with a warm smile; while Evfra had his usual scowl at the sight of her. As if she were disgusting.

_I'm reading a temperature change within Evfra de Tershaav, Sara._

Figures. His blood probably boiled with—

"I see you had to be present for this?" Evfra didn't even bother so much as with a greeting.

Sara gave a smug smile, before turning her attention to the Moshae. "I brought you some fruit for the morning, Moshae Sjefa. I figured you probably hadn't eaten, knowing you." Sara smiled, offering the container.

The Angara ambassador took the container with a smile. It had taken some time for the two to trust each other enough to share things amongst each other. Sara tried to give Sjefa a sandwich after a few days, but after the first rejection, it was instead Sjefa who had offered a piece of fruit to her first. It had become a thing between the two; one always knowing that the other had been so wrapped up in work, that eating had been placed on the back burner. "Thank you, Sara." Sjefa smiled, "I am awaiting a call from Director Tann to start our meeting."

Sara ignored the empty seat next to Evfra, and decided to occupy one over. "I don't like this, Sjefa. You have almost worked yourself to exhaustion. Allow someone else to travel in your place."

That got Sara's attention from Evfra. Her green eyes shot up from her bag in her lap, and she exchanged a glance between the two. "Wait, what? Traveling where?"

"The Pathfinders have sent data to both the NEXUS and I, in regards to a possible home colony for the Turians. However, the planet has been plagued with the Kett since the defeat of the Archon. Teams have been dispatched, and I would like to visit to see for myself, and attempt to reassure the small angaran colony that is currently present that it would be a shared voice for the planet. That the Turians can help and settle on the planet."

"For once, I agree with Evfra," Sara ignored the huff from her side at the blue Angaran she always disagreed with. Sjefa had fainted a few days ago, and worried the entire city. "You're exhausted, Sjefa. Please, delegate someone else."

Sara tried to keep the worry out of her tone of voice. But, she refused to allow Sjefa to scare everyone again. The Ambassador worked too hard. Sara would at times, catch her asleep at her desk late at night. Now, she was to recover from her collapse. " _Shh_ , both of you," Sjefa's voice was almost motherly to the both of them. "You both worry too much over my well being."

"Because you need rest." Sara spoke up. "What happened scared us all. I'm sure someone else would be fitting to go in your place."

"That was my plan." Sjefa picked up the fruit and took a bite. "Thank you for this," she said again.

The vid com beeped, signaling an incoming call. Sjefa answered. "Director, good day." She was always so civil. Even when she always disagreed with Tann's methods of wanting NEXUS to be above the Angara. She was talented in keeping the peace.

"Moshae," Tann's voice was almost a grate on Sara's nerves. "I trust you will be traveling to the Turian colony?"

"The Angaran colony," Evfra spoke up, correcting him. "Remember you are in Heleus now, Tann."

The corners of Sara's lips lifted up slightly at Evfra's obvious distaste for Tann. It could be so entertaining to see just how _honest_ the Angara could be. "Director, I had received the information on the colony. At the insistence of my assistant," Sjefa shot Sara a coy smile, "I will not be able to travel to the colony. However," Sjefa stood, and walked to stand in front of the holographic figure of the Salarian director, "My assistant and our General will go in my place. I ask that your colleagues be present to help establish relations and an allied force for their protection from both the Angara and those of the APEX teams."

"While I do not disagree with Evfra going, I would have to raise some questions regarding your assistant speaking in your stead. We have a Ryder already in an important position to help establish this. I would rather it be one of my people. We can provide scientific resources and it would not send a good message to have another Ryder performing such important duties."

While Sjefa's suggestion brought an obvious protest from Evfra, Tann's protest irked Sara even more. She was competent in her abilities, and in her own duties. While she could somewhat understand Tann's position of the Ryders being elevated due to her brother's actions, Sara held her own in rightfully earning the confidence of the Angaran people.

"With all due respect, aside from my brother, the Angarans trust me more so than the others within the NEXUS leadership. I—", Sara was interrupted by Sjefa, who lifted a hand to calm her.

"Tann, my orders stand firm. I have Sara as an assistant for good reason. She is more than capable of handling this with Evfra's guidance. She will be working with one of the most trusted amongst our people. Her work on the Remnant and on the Kett has been invaluable. She and Evfra will be departing shortly."

There was a long silence from both, and Sara glanced at the Angaran male who was to join her on this assignment. He was already clenching his jaw, his brow narrowing as he spared her a glare.

This would not be fun. Usually, Sjefa was able to keep a peace between the two. But, Sara was hard headed when it came to any research; something that Evfra didn't find valuable unless it was done by his own. And he was never afraid to let her know.

"Understood, Ambassador. I will deploy Kandros and Kesh to the colony with a permanent group. They will meet you there. Good day."

That was the first time in a while that Sara heard such a disagreeable tone within Tann's voice when it came to any decision the Moshae had made. When the call ended, Evfra was the first to speak up. "Moshae please," He stood and made his way towards her. "I would much rather deploy with one of your other researchers."

Sara's feathers were now clearly ruffled, as she clenched her fists in her lap. "What's the matter, Evfra? Afraid of an _alien_ showing you up?"

The challenge was out of her mouth before she could stop herself. If there was one thing the Moshae didn't appreciate, it was arguing. The tall Angaran turned to face her, his blue on black eyes narrowing to slits as he stalked towards her. "Shown up by an alien who behaves like a _child_? That would rather see her own lifted above to be the conquerer?" His voice raised as he challenged her in return.

"Now, stop! Both of you!" Sjefa chimed in to calm the situation before it escalated to Sara punching Evfra in his face. "I am sending the two of you because you prove more than capable of working for the future. You both have proven time and again that you accomplish goals for the safety of everyone. I want you two to use this assignment to learn to work together. Because like it or not, you both will be working together for some time. Please."

Sara took a few deep breaths, before running her hand through her dark hair. She turned her attention away from Evfra, and softened her expression as it fell upon the warm and compassionate face of her mentor. "For you, I will, Moshae." Sara finally said.

"And I as well. For you." Evfra's voice was grated more so than usual; a sign of his reluctance to give into the one being that stood between them both as a peacemaker.

Sjefa's lips turned upwards into a warm smile, as she walked back towards her desk. "Good. The deployment will begin as soon as possible. I will arrange for a shuttle to take you both and some guards to the colony. I expect updated statuses regularly."

Sara took that as her queue to leave; and it looked as though Evfra attempted to race her to the door. "And also," her voice stopped them both, "Stars guide your travels. Work well together, and we can continue to grow as one galaxy."

"Yes, Moshae." Both Evfra and Sara left, parting ways without a word to each other.

"SAM, connect me to Scott. I need some advice on how to handle Evfra without punching him." Sara said, as she made her way towards her quarters.


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comfortable in her new position as a liaison between the Moshae and the NEXUS, Sara Ryder is embarking on a new journey of her own while her Pathfinder twin explores the stars; with some very unlikely people.

**_Meridian: Awakening_ **

**_Chapter 2_ **

 

 

Since the defeat in the Battle for Meridian, it seemed as though life within Andromeda was beginning to flourish. A _Golden Age_ , but, Evfra knew better than to allow his wall to begin crumbling for the aliens. Yes, it was quite a battle, the entire cluster seemed to come together under the banner of the Pathfinders; more so of that insolent human, Scott Ryder.

Evfra grew to respect him; but he kept his distance. Jaal would provide him with any important information. Now, _stars be damned_ , he was stuck with the _other_ Ryder. The human female hadn't done anything to wrong him-she was a trusted advisor to the Moshae. However, it was the same attitude she had that matched her brother. Perhaps he could have acted grateful, however, Evfra was no fool. They shared a common enemy. What would happen to his people; the very beings _created_ for this galaxy, if resources were to dwindle?

The NEXUS species could barely get along with each other, let alone with the Angara. Their government and laws were barely established. The Angara had no reason to fight until the Kett began exaltation. Even with the Roekaar, and some who had chosen to hide instead of fight, the Angara had no need to fight amongst themselves.

Now, the Moshae wanted to help build a peaceful galaxy; with peace amongst the species. It would take perhaps more than a lifetime, but it remained to be seen as to whether or not the aliens understood just _who's_ home this was. The habitable planets were slowly settling, and Evfra wanted to ensure the safety of his people. That was his first and foremost concern. NEXUS be damned.

He glared at Sara Ryder, as she spoke to the NEXUS Krogan called Nakmor Kesh; he was going to ensure he kept a close eye on her. This human would ensure that the _Angara come first_. The two females were discussing buildings and sites; and surprisingly, discussing repairs to the homes of the Angara that resided on the planet. The overall problem that needed to be addressed first and foremost, was the Kett; and since their arrival to the planet, some outlaws that left Kadara after Reyes had taken power. "My forces have bolstered, and I can provide assistance to the borders." Evfra spoke up.

Kandros; a Turian in charge of the NEXUS militia, a smart and cunning leader that had Evfra's respect, agreed with him. "I've provided some APEX squads to help with the rotations. I won't leave the entire responsibility up to you. Air patrols will run around the clock."

Evfra gave a curt nod; that should have been it for him. But, he was stuck here on this forsaken outpost site; with this _human_ that watched him, before turning her attention to the Krogan. "I understand there are a few small remnant sites here," Sara said. "Hopefully, they can remain dormant. However, the outlaws will end up trying to dismantle them to sell. We will need some guards close to those sites. To be quite honest, I would suggest this outpost turn into the city center point for the colony. Perhaps bring the main merchants, station a military headquarters, and perhaps, a local government." She was going too far ahead. "Eventually."

"Slow down there, Sara. One step at a time. We will handle the security situation and the building repairs first." Kesh told her.

Smart. The Krogan continued to surprise Evfra with her logic and reason. "Sorry, I get a little ahead of myself," Sara's apology wasn't needed. "I will inform the Moshae of the plans, and exactly where we'll place everything for now. With luck, this shouldn't be a long deployment. Once we can get a foothold and help the existing residents first, things should move along smoothly."

The door behind them opened, and a human male walked into the room. "Superintendent Kesh, you have an important vid call from New Tuchanka."

When the Krogan excused herself, it was a sign of their meeting come to an end. Good riddance. Evfra needed some space and fresh air. The four designated leaders were set up to live in a small building; that was seemingly big enough just for the four of them.

He was _not_ planning on sleeping around them.

Sara followed them out when their short planning meeting ended. Her brother had laughed when she told him of this assignment, but also reminded her that Evfra would not be anything but business. Yet, Sara had worked alongside Evfra for almost a year. Yes, the Moshae acted as a debuffer between the two, but she knew how much he _hated_ her existence. Researching any technology here would be difficult if he refused to work with her. Sara, like her brother, wanted to know who she was working with. It was a little easier to work with Kesh and Kandros, considering the circumstances, but it was going to be difficult if Evfra kept things from her. Something she would suspect of him on this assignment. Damn it to hell if she was ever blindsighted because of him.

When she neared the building they were all to stay in together, she noticed Evfra standing outside of the door. Sara cleared her throat nervously, unable to keep eye contact with him, as his condescending stare weighed upon her. She slowed to a stop near him, "Is there a problem?" She asked.

"Yes."

 _Ugh_ , him and his stupid one worded answers. This was not going to be easy. "Well? Are you going to tell me what it is?"

"No."

Sara let her arms drop, and was going to put her foot down _now_. "Listen, Evfra. I know you hate me. But, we're going to have to make this colony work-"

"I don't hate you," He interrupted her . "I don't _trust_ you. I am here to fulfill my duties. That is all."

Sara stared up at him. Well, at least she didn't have to really worry about him trying to kill her. Before the Angaran could escape, Sara spoke up, "Okay, understood. Just know that you're not the only one looking out for the best interests of your people. Like it or not, we _all_ live here now."

Evfra said nothing; he didn't even bother looking at her. His expression remained hard, as he gazed at the horizon ahead of them. She wasn't going to push it. He'll need his space. Sara couldn't stand awkward silences; her father did those too often when he was alive.

The sudden memory recollection of her father pinged in her heart. She took too much after her mother-Sara _wanted_ her family to be close. Alec _loved_ her mother so much; that he poured his entire life into saving her-and the family. Up until the very end. Her father's suffering played yet again, his last moments to save her brother. All to ensure the family could continue. Sara could feel the painful lump in her throat. She could remember being a little girl, _all those years ago._ Her father did his best at the time; Sara understood that; and it took years for Scott to understand. Scott was treated a little harder than Sara. When she was actually able to do so, Sara would sit in her father's lap, until she fell asleep. Memories he cherished enough of family times when they were children flashed yet again. _God dammit_.

She must have been staring into space for a long while-Evfra was watching her, curiously. It looked as though he actually wondered what had taken over her to zone out so deeply. " _Human_."

Wow. He resorted back to that? She blinked, and looked up at him. "My _name_ is Sara," She replied, "At least show me that courtesy, as I've shown you, Evfra. Or would you rather I call you _Angaran_?"

He grunted and his eyes narrowed. Evfra let his arms drop as he took a step towards her. Sara couldn't really help but notice his _eyes_. That was the most admirable part of the Angara. It truly was the window to their souls; their gazes could be mystifying at times.

Almost distracting.

But his eyes had shown his pain; his anguish and even... _regret_. She remembered how Jaal had told her that he'd lost his _entire_ family to the Kett. Evfra had _nothing_ left to lose. The most dangerous of enemies. _Pain emboldens your resolve_ , her father used to say. It was true with him. _So true_. Sara felt a surge of pity for Evfra. Family was _everything_ to the Angara. Nothing else mattered. But, she stood her ground, trying to mask her own pain she felt at the thought of the man who should be here, guiding humanity to their new home. Guiding _her_. Telling her that he was proud of her. Giving her a feeling of some familiarity when she would see him doting over her mother. Struggling to find words to continue some kind of conversation. He would have gained Evfra's respect in a heartbeat. Sara reminded herself that she could do this. Evfra and his distrust of her be damned. "I don't care _what_ you call me," his hard tone hit her harder than she expected. "I'm here because the Moshae ordered me to help. I am here to do my part, and leave. Do not expect me to care what you think of me, _Sara_."

"Well, how hard was that?" She quipped with a roll of her eyes. Sara huffed, as she turned to make her way past him, and towards the doorway. "Try grabbing a beer or getting laid, Evfra. You're an uptight asshole."

Sara wished she could have slammed the door behind her. When it closed she clenched her fists. This was _not_ going to be easy. She wanted the entire project to succeed. Okay, she could do it; even if Evfra refused to even acknowledge her. But, a sudden pain clenched at her chest; damn the sympathy she felt for him. No one can be _forced_ to get along; but Sara knew some kind of truce could be laid between two people. What was she going to tell the Moshae? That she called Evfra an asshole after he said he didn't care what she called him? That Evfra's attitude towards anyone not Angara made her incredibly uneasy? That Sara couldn't see this peacefully working if one was not on board?

Sara stopped herself, her hands idly loosening her hair free from its band that held it up. Inhaling deeply, she recalled another archeologist on a dig she'd been on; how she refused to be a team player; and how their director was able to slowly get her to open up, and work with the team. The dig went by more successfully, and they watched each other's backs on the site. Sara couldn't trust Evfra to do that if he were to even send a small team with her while studying the remnant sites here. He would probably care less if she'd dropped dead. Perhaps she could...

Could what? Have tea? Become _BFFs_!? Go shopping together?

She groaned as she laid her head back onto the pillow. The cot was uncomfortable, but, it would do. Sara lifted her hand, and spread her fingers. "SAM, can we do a display for a moment?"

_Of course._

Sara smiled as she saw the tendrils weave from her fingertips, mapping the Milky Way galaxy above her. Where she came from. Her beginning. It was relaxing for her.

_Sara, may I suggest speaking with civility to Evfra de Tershaav? Though my data files on him may be limited, I could sense an adrenaline spike within him when you raised your voice._

Sara stared up at the holographic map above her, as she let her hand fall to her stomach. SAM was right; who in their right mind would respond to hostility? Even _if_ they were hostile towards you. Sara had to be the better person. "He's a hard person," she said aloud. "I want to be able to trust that he'll watch my back. If not as a friend, at least as an ally. I'm planning to head to the sites tomorrow, and I don't want to constantly look over my shoulder. He refuses to even give me a hint that he'll do so. I can't work with that, SAM. How am I supposed to tell the Moshae this? She would never throw us together by ourselves, because we would be at each other's throats so much. I can't and won't let let down. I suppose I'll have to rely on myself."

_I will warn you of any offensive actions, of course. My experiences with your brother and the Pathfinder crew gave me insight on building trust. It takes time, and persistence. If one will not respond, your brother never gave up._

"He's a little more charismatic than I am. I know I can be a little...temperamental and awkward at times. I'm in a new galaxy, with so much to learn and I want to learn as much as I can. Evfra's experience with the Kett and their operations is invaluable with their obsession of this cluster," Sara frowned at that, "They're _still_ a threat out there. If I could somehow.."

A light bulb went off in her head. She and her brother were the only ones capable of manipulating the Remnant. Hell, her own biotics had amplified after her forced integration with the Archon and Architect with some kind of electrical surge. She could literally _talk_ to the Remnant; with the aid of SAM, she could perhaps use the technology to guard this colony. That way, the militias would be able to focus on ridding this galaxy of the Kett once and for all.

_I recall your wish of not publicizing the actual strength of your abilities, Sara._

"Trust me, SAM. I won't let this be exploited. I'm not going to allow anyone to dabble into you, Scott, or me for that matter. I still don't want to tell Scott of the extent of my abilities. The interfacing between the Architect and the Archon just did a number on us, according to everyone else. And we'll keep it that way. There was a reason my dad modified our implants. To truly work and be able to make a home for everyone. Whatever the cost. Tomorrow, SAM," Sara let out a sigh, as she planned out her day in her head. She was going to dig into that technology tomorrow at the site. "We'll see what all we can do to help this colony get up on their feet. If the site could tell us more, and if it could give me some kind of access to the control center, we'd be in business."

_Understood. I advise caution-straining yourself too soon would be ill advised._

"Trust me, SAM. Hopefully we can lighten the load on Evfra and Kandros tomorrow." If Sara could command Remnant to assist the colony, and only the colony, it would help.


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comfortable in her new position as a liaison between the Moshae and the NEXUS, Sara Ryder is embarking on a new journey of her own while her Pathfinder twin explores the stars; with some very unlikely people.

**_Meridian: Awakening_ **

**_Chapter 3_ **

 

_The agony!_

Sara flopped onto her stomach, throwing her pillow over the back of her head, trying _desperately_ to block out the loud snoring that filled the room, and practically vibrated the walls. Kesh and Kandros together sounded like a symphony of grizzly bears roaring the alphabet. She'd heard of Krogan snoring, but never realized just how loud they could get.

She could only imagine what the Krogan colony sounded like at night. She turned onto her back, and threw her pillow to the floor. Sara was already restless, excited to visit the site in the morning, and the noise didn't help. Damn it to hell; she got up from her cot, and threw on a light coat. Sleep was going to evade her no matter what or who kept her up.

Once she was outside, Sara took in a deep breath of the fresh air. Luckily, SAM was not going to bother her at the moment, so she decided to park her butt on the metal balcony, and took in the beauty of the view above her. Without light pollution; the stars were in clear view-and it was breathtaking.

With a smile, she folded her arms across her chest, and relaxed against the wall behind her. Her gaze caught a glimpse of a small solar heater, and Efvra; sitting on a rock. She contemplated on going to him to talk; especially since it was a much more relaxing environment.

And to apologize for what she'd said to him earlier.

Yes, he deserved that apology; what if the situation were switched? Hell, her father would tell her stories of the First Contact War; the Turian/Human relations had been built back up, and her father made peace with the fact that coexistence _had_ to happen in order to survive. It took a long time, and like SAM had said; persistence.

Sara pulled herself up to her feet, and made her way towards the Angara. She went over her apology in her head. One that would mirror her sincerity behind it. Sara could swallow her pride; Efvra seemed reasonable, perhaps he could do the same? Her hands nervously twirled a strand of her long hair she had unconsciously pulled over her shoulder. When she neared him, he reacted, and shot up from his seat, pulling a pistol out, and pointed it at her.

Instinctively, Sara's hands went up, throwing a shield of biotic energy around her. "It's me," she spoke up, "I didn't mean to startle you."

Efvra said nothing when he lowered his weapon, and watched when Sara dissolved her shield. He stood, frozen, watching her closely, as she sat on a rock opposite of him. "Couldn't sleep," she said. Like he'd care? _Shut up Sara_. "Kesh and Kandros together sound like chainsaws drilling into my ear drums."

Sara looked up at him; his glare was piercing into her. He remained motionless, and it was beginning to make her feel as though she wanted to just crawl into a hole. "I," she shifted nervously on the rock, "I wanted to apologize for earlier. You don't deserve that, Efvra. It was extremely disrespectful, and I'm sorry. I just..." she wrung her hands in her lap, "I want this to succeed. I want the Anagara to know that we are not here to start any wars. I want us to coexist peacefully. Even you and I."

She closed her mouth, before she rambled on. After an agonizing long stretch of silence, Efvra finally crossed his arms over his chest, and spoke. "Apology accepted," he said. He was incredibly hard to read. "But, whether or not your people start a war with us remains to be seen."

Sara reminded herself that she could never speak for _everyone_. Sloane Kelly had shown such a dirty side of the NEXUS species, that they might as well have allied with the Kett. But this was supposed to be a _new beginning_. They did have strands of outlaw and insurgent groups here and there, but the cluster was coexisting as peacefully as they could at the moment. "I know," she replied. "I can only speak for myself. So, right now, I wanted to apologize to you. You don't have to like me or be some best friend, but I know that when we are out there tomorrow, I want to know I can trust you will watch my back. I will watch yours; and I understand that it's merely my word, but you've never seen me go back on any promise I've made."

That's what this was about? The human was afraid he wouldn't watch her back? Efvra wanted to laugh. He was never afraid to fight; but he would help if it came down to it. She had always proven herself to his people; but, like everyone else, her people would come first to her, just as the Angara would come first to him. Who knew what it would take for her to betray the Moshae or the Angara if her people were at stake? And she had integrated with the Archon. Against her will, but who knew what it had done to that AI in her brain? Would she even be able to overcome that? "You have proven your loyalty to the Moshae." He pointed out, as he finally sat on the rock he'd occupied before she bothered him. "At the moment, I have no reason to kill you. I don't act carelessly, Ryder."

A sigh escaped her; it didn't escape him that she was just as uneasy about this assignment as he was. Efvra had hoped she would leave him to his thoughts. His mind was constantly working out the strategies that would be beneficial to the Angara, and thinking over the strategy for the following day.

And to reminisce of his lost family.

Brothers. Sisters. His mothers and father... _all gone_. It had changed him. Living on Voeld was no small feat; the harsh conditions had caused the Angara native to the planet to toughen themselves; emotions included. The ice covered planet seemed to reflect who he'd become; just as cold.

No such luck, however. The human remained, much to his dismay. He contemplated on telling her to leave, but she had just come forward and apologized; it would seem... _wrong_ to not acknowledge the hatchet she just now tried to bury. His gaze stayed upon her, studying her closely. Efvra always wondered why humans had _hair_ ; and what purpose it served. Each one had different colors, different lengths. Her hair was dark, long, and he noticed how she would twirl or finger a thick gather of strands when she was nervous. Just as she was doing at the moment. Efvra decided to keep his curiosity to himself, even when she finally spoke up.

"Looks like those who live here are lucky to get beautiful nights like this. Where I'm from, we had too much light pollution to really see the night skies without having to search for an isolated spot."

She was attempting to start a conversation he didn't want. A low growl resonated in his chest; why didn't she _leave_? Didn't she just say they didn't _have_ to be friends? "Isolation is something I prefer. Silence as well." He told her.

"Silence drives me nuts if I'm not working on something," She obviously didn't take the hint. "My dad kind of traumatized me. I loved him, but good god, the awkward silences with him would be unnerving."

Evfra noticed the pain that flashed briefly in her expression at the mention of her father. When she tore her gaze away from him to stare blankly at the light emanating from the heater between them, she continued, "He was a good man. Sacrficed himself so my brother could live."

He blinked at her confession; Scott's determination to save his sister from the Archon had expressed the human need for family. Especially how Efvra witnessed his worry over Sara as she recovered from the ordeal. "Sacrifices are made to bring a future." He said. "Everyone experienced loss; but you use that to keep fighting."

"Pain emboldens your resolve," she looked up at him, "My father exemplified that, and now, I understand that it drives you to move forward."

He grunted in agreement; who knew that she would actually understand? Efvra knew all too well what pain could do to one left fighting. Sara stood from her seat suddenly, and inclined her head, "I'll leave you alone," she quickly said before rushing away from him, and back towards the pod they were to sleep in.

It was obvious that speaking of her father made her uncomfortable. Efvra watched as she settled on the porch, in the dark, against the wall of the pod. Her arms crossed over her chest, and she was staring skyward. She handled grief in a similar matter, it seemed- _alone_. The following day was going to be...interesting. For a split moment, Efvra frowned, feeling a slight twinge of pity for her, but it had vanished just as quickly. Her father died an _honorable_ death. His _family_ were taken against their will, and for all he knew, were exaulted and now Kett that could have fought against him or their people. She and her brother were given honor; he had everything taken from him.

The walls around him hardened even more. Sara-the _human_ , had no idea what pain was. The Angara experienced it; he had experienced it. Efvra would accept her apology; it doesn't change the fact that she could betray them at a moment's notice.

He would have to wait and see if that would change.

Sara didn't know what had come over her so suddenly; the thought of her father's death caused her vision to blur. And it was time to leave. She shared a kinship with her father, and after they _believed_ their mother to have passed, he had tried harder to fix the relationships with her and Scott. The years he had missed, due to the service he'd performed as an N7 Soldier, he tried so hard to make up for it. More so with Sara than Scott. He always wanted to hear about her digs. What she'd found, or was hunting next. Exploration was a love they shared; discovery of the next step. She never gave herself time to truly grieve his death.

_"I never got to say goodbye..."_

When she'd told Scott those words after he'd told her he had died, it stuck in her memories. Every time she thought of her father, those words would play in her mind, creating some painful lump in her throat. Now, her brother, her twin, was out in a frontier and facing the Kett head on. Again. SAM kept her updated constantly, and it was nice to have a permanent link through SAM, to her brother. But, Sara was still human; and she worried. Harry promised to research for a cure, using data from SAM and her brother; though, there was no guarantee. Both her twin and her mother were on the constant precipice of life and death; and if she were to lose _either_ of them, Sara didn't know what she'd do.

_Your brother once said, that death was the beginning of a new form of existence. That perhaps once physical forms expire, they exist in another form within the universe._

Sara smiled slightly at SAM's message. Scott had grown during his time as a Pathfinder. She was so proud of him. "Thanks, SAM," she said. "The Angara had proven that their beliefs of reincarnation can exist, through memory transfers. Perhaps...maybe, we have something similar? I mean, the universe _never_ wastes any form of energy and matter."

_I know you have not had time to process the death of your father. Perhaps, in time, memories will act as a form of comfort, than pain._

"Yeah, that would help if I could have some time to myself to grieve. But, I've been so busy. Now...I know that Efvra's own losses that he hides fuels his attitude towards us. I wasn't going to break down and risk crying in front of him. Besides; I don't think he took my apology seriously." She rolled her eyes at the thought. At least she took the first step towards a truce. The ball was now in his court. "Like you told me SAM; patience and persistence. He'll see tomorrow just how serious I am when we tell the Remnant to guard the colonies. Especially against the damned Kett."

_Sara, caution. I am detecting hostile movement near our position._


	4. IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comfortable in her new position as a liaison between the Moshae and the NEXUS, Sara Ryder is embarking on a new journey of her own while her Pathfinder twin explores the stars; with some very unlikely people.

**Meridian: Awakening**

**Chapter 4**

 

Evfra had to admit; the OMNI tools were becoming very useful. He was able to communicate not only with his men, and those stationed on other planets within the cluster, but allies as well. SAM linked into his OMNI tool, and informed him of the three Kett scouts the night before that had been scouting the outpost. Unfortunately, the scouts refused to speak in regards to where, whom, and how many in regards to the Kett camp on the planet.

But, at least the satellite orbiting the planet was able to capture scans for them to survey. Which was exactly what he was doing, along with the other three he had deployed to assist. Kesh suggested to eliminate the threat, while still assigning guard positions to the small encampments of the Angara and others that were trying to build a life here. Kandros agreed. Evfra only debated on just how many should infiltrate this small Kett camp. "I have plenty of infiltrators that can cloak and sabotage the entire weaponry system." Kandros told him.

Evfra stared at the scan displayed in front of them. The small camp had anti air weapons; turrets, and by the size of the camp, not many Kett, but definitely a commander within. "Let me go as well. I can provide biotic support." Sara spoke up.

"I have biotics in APEX that can do that," Kandros intervened.

Good. Sara need not come along. She was not here to fight; and he refused to answer to the Moshae if anything were to happen to her. Evfra did not want to be responsible. "With all due respect, Kandros, not one biotic can provide the artillery and the barriers needed that I can. I'm much stronger than any you have. I can promise you that." Sara's head lifted a little higher. "And, SAM would be able to gather the intel from there faster than any of your men."

Evfra grudgingly had to agree with her. The AI in her head would be useful and be able to use her to gather and distribute intel to them as well as the Pathfinders and the Angara respectively. "I agree. But, let our forces get you in, first." Evfra said.

Sara was watching him with a brow raised; as though she were suspicious of the fact that he agreed with her to accompany them. "You are the only one with the capability to gather intel at the speed we would need." Evfra explained.

She nodded her head, and they began to arm themselves. "It will take a day and a half to reach the camp. We would have to travel by Nomad. Their anti air missiles will detect any ships."

Evfra was now anxious to eliminate more of the Kett. He would rather take his anger out on them, knowing what they've done to his people; and to others. What they had done to his family. It made him that dangerous of an enemy.

The Nomad ride was quiet for most of the trip; aside from the occasional banter between the occupants. Evfra had chosen to lead in Kandros's place. He was traveling in one Nomad with Angara troops; while Sara traveled with a few APEX troops in another. Two were infiltrators, while she and another were biotics. They were previous members of the Alliance back in the Milky Way; and their banter about the force reminded her of stories she'd heard from her father, and of her time with a Peacekeeping force while she dug around for Prothean artifacts. They'd expressed some doubts they had towards the Pathfinders and their squads; but Sara spoke up, calming their fears, with the belief and faith she had in her brother and his fellow Pathfinders.

There was no room for doubt; not when they had two serious threats looming over them. They had to be united, and supportive of one another. Ally as one against the Kett and the Scourge. They did it once; and they could do it again.

The small camp they'd made that night was within a cave that was thankfully clear of any wildlife. Sara had just recorded a message updating the Moshae, letting her know they intended on clearing out the threat to the outpost. She had also reassured that she and Evfra were working together as they'd promised, though not in the way Sara had intended. She was settled in her spot around the small fire they'd built, listening to one of the many stories being told about the Milky Way; a request from the Angara soldiers. A human, Travis, fulfilled that request, telling of his childhood spent on one of the Frigate ships under Admiral Grissom's command. He was a spacer; and he spoke of how much he'd missed his parents, and his three brothers that decided to stay in the Milky Way. It was wonderful to be able to see how interested the Angara were in his story; they wanted to know more. And when one turned his attention to Sara, bringing up the fact that it must have been different to be working for the Moshae than her own, she could feel Evfra's condensing gaze weighing upon her. "It is different, but I love it. She's brillaint. Aya and the Angara are just amazing. Learning about their culture, yet realizing how similar we are," she took a deep and relaxing breath, "It's humbling."

"And how are we similar?"

His tone was harsher than Sara had expected from him; Evfra's question threw her off balance. She didn't know if he realized just how much of his past was known...even to her. "Well," she began, but he interrupted her.

"I wonder if you and your people had ever been in the danger my people have faced? Betrayed and kidnapped...only to find out we are who we kill. To know you were created by some mysterious race, to be left to fend for ourselves against their enemy?" Evfra said.

"Our first contact didn't go as wanted. We had a brutal war over a law we had no idea about. Tens of thousands of years of technological advances were shoved in our faces in a minute. Everything we believed had changed. Now, we find out recently, that we left our galaxy as a way for our civilizations to survive a threat that has apparently wiped the remaining of our galaxy out. Now, we come to a new galaxy, with new ecosystems, new species, new laws...and we end up helping each other against those threats and work together to find answers. All while rebuilding and coming together as one. My brother told me of the horrors the Salarians and Krogan had faced on the Archon's ship. The only thing I wanted was to be able to rip the Archon's appendages off myself. So, yes, we apparently do know what it's like." Sara shot back.

"So, you have how many mothers, Erijk?" Travis spoke up to break the sudden tension.

Sara watched as Evfra stood up, grabbed his weapon, and walked to the mouth of the cave. That was it. She wasn't going to suffer his bitterness any longer. The Battle for Meridian should have shown him the lengths the NEXUS was willing to take to live peacefully amongst the Angara. Hell, her efforts with the Moshae should have shown that! Even on Kadara, Reyes ensured that each being that landed on his port knew that the Angara were to be treated fairly; and that they were not to be trampled upon in an attempt to live on the planet. It was more than what Sloane had given them. She was not going to allow her brother's hard work creating a peaceful alliance be shunned by a bitter old fool.

She followed him, and shoved at his back, causing him to step forward a bit when they reached the mouth of the cave. "Hey!" She barked out. "What is your damned problem?"

Evfra said nothing, and kept watch. Sara rounded him, shoving a finger in his chest. His piercing blue eyes glared at her, in almost a silent warning to not cross the line he'd drawn. "I get that you're angry. I understand more than you know about the Kett and the shitshow they've run for the past century. My people have proven we could work together. That we'd rather have peace than war with the Angara. Like your own, we have the dickheads that make lives a living hell for others, but you don't see our leadership wallowing in the sorrows that you didn't inflict!" Sara pointed out.

"Who are you to judge me or my people?" Evfra seethed. "You have no idea what we've gone through."

"We didn't go through what your people have, I know. But we understand. We all woke up to find out our home galaxy was wiped out, and we were literally the last hope of our kind. None of us would have come if we'd known such a threat was coming. But, we did; and we came to a galaxy of a species that had suffered...so we fought to end that. Because yes, the Archon would have turned on us; but we couldn't idly sit back and let you go through it any longer," When Sara saw his jaw tighten, and his expression soften only slightly, her tone calmed as well, as she placed a hand on his shoulder, "Evfra, I am not your enemy. You have to believe me. I know what you have gone through. What you had suffered. I know you work tirelessly to ensure no other Angara goes through what you have. And you worked to ensure we didn't go through what you had," she squeezed his shoulder slightly, "I owe you my life. Were it not for you, my brother would never have gotten to me in time. I would have been dead. But I'm alive because of you. And I'm sorry I had never thanked you for that."

His eyes widened slightly before the corner of his lips twitched. She let her hand drop, and suddenly realized that the Angaran had never been thanked by anyone before. Even when he'd saved their life. Sara's gaze dropped to the floor, as she began to nervously sweep her foot along the dirt. "I owe you everything, Evfra. Thank you."

After such an uncomfortable and agonizingly long silence, he finally spoke up. His hand reached up only to drop back at his side quickly, as though he realized what it was doing.

"You don't owe me anything, Sara. But...you're welcome."


	5. V.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The squad has infiltrated the base; and Evfra becomes conflicted with Sara's admission, and the emotions he's buried for so long. He's not like the rest of his kind; after losing everything, he never wanted to go through it again. Now, Sara may end up being the one to push those emotions to the surface.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I had no idea this story would end up on that many followers' lists, but thank you so much! I hope I can live up to the expectations you all have of this fanfic of mine :) I would love your feedback and suggestions! I hope I can do Evfra justice; he desperately needed more screen time! Yes, I wish you could possibly romance the guy but, we can't always have it all! Lol! He was so interesting nonetheless!

_**Meridian: Awakening** _

_**Chapter 5** _

 

 

He'd been stunned when Sara thanked him-- _him_. She should have thanked her brother and the Pathfinders for their efforts that saved her life. Evfra only wanted the Archon destroyed for good. He could remember the battle as though it were yesterday; then again, every battle he'd been in felt as though it just happened. Evfra was not doing his work for any gratitude, let alone gratitude from an alien. Sure, the efforts of the Resistance made one hell of a difference during the battle. The Angara knew the Kett better than anyone. Combined with the NEXUS aliens, they proved to be unstoppable.

 

Even so, Evfra knew it would have been devastating to the entire galaxy were the Archon to use Sara as a weapon. The Pathfinder proved too skillful to be at the will of the enemy; Sara was vulnerable, and weaker than her brother. With her own limitations, it was nearly too easy to abduct her. Now, he was standing next to her, ready to storm the Kett camp just ahead of them all.

 

What was she thinking? How could he allow her to possibly fall into the hands of the Kett yet again? They knew who she was; they had no interest in the Remnant any longer, but even Evfra knew just how valuable it would be for the Kett to experiment on her to better their own...or exalt her to use to their advantage.

 

With that AI in her brain, exalting her would possibly prove disastrous. Evfra was going to suggest she stay behind until the fighting was done, but, before he could open his mouth, Sara was already taking off with the others. _Damn_.

 

He followed the plan that was discussed; he was going to shore up the rear while an infiltrator cloaked himself and Sara, to gather what intel they could. The tension in the air felt uneasy--and something within his gut told him to be more than just aware of his surroundings. It was quiet-- _too_ quiet. As they approached the camp, and what looked to be the command hub building, Evfra found it extremely odd that there was not a Kett guard in sight.

 

_I am not receiving any heat signatures beyond that door. However there is another floor below the ground, accessible through this building._

 

"Thank you, SAM," Evfra said, when the AI alerted them all after a scan.

 

Sara and her infiltrator escort stood back, allowing Evfra and the others to breach the building. "Clear," they each confirmed.

 

"SAM, I'm going to scan for an entrance to that area you spoke of," Sara said, activating the scanner she was equipped with on her OMNI tool. "Can you place a particular search for it, please?"

 

Evfra watched her as she searched through the room, highlighting the floors, the walls. She was all business; and Evfra couldn't help but be impressed that she would handle this mission so well. He didn't know if she would run from a fight; of course, he'd seen her verbally debate until she would be forced to concede or force her opponent to cower. He had to give her that; Sara had a stubborn attitude when she believed herself to be right. But, he'd never seen her in a fight before. Stars, when he'd first met her she was weak, and at the mercy of the Archon. She was a wild card; and Evfra never liked not knowing what to expect of a person when they were faced with danger.

 

He finally realized that he'd been following closely behind her; guarding over her, in case anything were to happen. Evfra blinked, coming to a halt, and keeping his much needed distance. _Odd_ ; why would he even feel the need to look out for her? Was it because she'd reminded him how he helped save her life? That she felt she owed him everything? Sara stopped in an area, and turned off her scanner.

 

"There," she pointed to an area on the floor.

 

Everyone gathered around her, weapons ready. She knelt down, and placed her palm onto the floor. A network of orange colored tendrils spread from her palm, revealing the hidden entrance to them all. "Get it open, SAM. I know you can do it." Sara smiled.

 

***

Sara always believed in the capability of her partner AI. She silently thanked her father for SAM all the time. The most advanced of all SAM nodes, he was able to partition almost equally between she and her twin. But, only Scott was able to access the profiles a Pathfinder needed that changed his physiology at the drop of a hat. Though SAM's evolution was massively due to Scott and his adventures, Sara was able to help SAM develop empathy. His view of the world through her eyes allowed SAM to see and understand organic emotions, and the uniqueness behind the actions of each individual, due to her diplomatic work with the Moshae. Sara was always one to joke and praise SAM; giving him the double exposure from both her and Scott, to confidence and self esteem; and SAM told them often that he enjoyed the data he'd received in what it felt like to be praised for your achievements. Sara had noticed that SAM would become focused solely on the task at hand, to achieve teamwork, when she encouraged him. And it created a bond between she and her AI partner that she refused to ever give up.

 

No one would ever take him away from her again.

 

_The door is unlocked._

 

"Good work, SAM!" Sara smiled. She stood, and allowed Evfra and the others stack near the entry way.

 

The door slid open, Evfra and the others jumped down, and all hell broke loose.

 

***

Evfra barely dodged a Chosen, and he fired his weapon. It was as though the kett had expected them, and planned to ambush them from below. He ordered the team to spread out, find cover, and fight back.

 

Bullets, electricity, biotics, hand to hand surprises from cloaked infiltrators broke out all around him. Evfra decided to use his own bioelectricity to reveal the blasted Destined that cloaked themselves all around them. He was able to siphon the energy of their shields, and use his ability to spread it to his own men. Kett were beginning to disperse, and something vile twisted in his gut.

 

The ground shook, and before he could react, a fiend burst through the fighting, and his throat tightened when he saw the beast head straight for Sara.

 

***

She scrambled to fire her weapon, and back away at the same time to avoid the beast's fury directed at her. The others were fighting both the Kett that rallied behind it, and the fiend at the same time. Sara could feel her energy ready to be used, and she tried to throw up a biotic barrier, but, was a second too late. The Fiend threw its large fist back towards her, and Sara went flying back into a wall.

 

The impact hurt, and her Carnifex gun was gone. Her barrier was down, and the impact had taken some energy out of her. _Holy hell that hurt_! The Fiend roared its rage towards her, as she tried to recover from the impact. Sara turned herself on all fours, trying to wince through the pain in her ribs, her gut, and her back. Luckily, her helmet saved her head from any injury. "That's it," she mumbled, pushing herself to her feet.

 

Sara's hatred towards the Kett fueled her own body, as her fists clenched, and her body began to shake. She mustered up her strength, and began to fill herself with the dark matter she was able to manipulate in whatever way she wished. The Fiend ignored what bullets hit its body, and began its path straight towards her. Sara was _not_ going to let this thing be the end of her. Normally, the amount of dark matter Sara had siphoned would have burned the hell out of one's brain and fried their nuerons. However, since her own inherited biotics that she recieved from the genetic manipulation of her mother's eezo exposure was changed by her forced intergration with the Archon and Architect...and damned Meridian that controlled the entire cluster, Sara was able to take in an unusual amount of dark matter, and use it to her advantage. "Come get me, big boy!" Sara challenged.

 

***

Evfra tried to use his bioelectricity to drain the damned beast as Sara so foolishly stood motionless, awaiting for another impact. He ignored the Kett fighting the others, as he fired his rifle at the Fiend, while trying to make his way towards Sara. But, she was now glowing with her biotic energy, and she hurled it towards the Fiend. The beast stopped, struggling with the dark matter that entered its body, and, with one swift movement of her hands, the Fiend _exploded_.

 

_Stars_ , Evfra had never seen a biotic do that before. He rushed towards her, and handed her one of his pistols. "Can you continue?" Evfra asked her, surprised at his own concern in his voice.

 

Sara nodded, and teamed up with her escort, to complete her mission to gather the intel, while the Kett were distracted by the others. He was surprised that he felt what seemed like worry for her well being. So, Sara had proven she could hold her own; as Evfra and the rest of the squad fought against the Kett with everything they had. Was his worry for her similar to what he felt when he wanted to ensure his own soldiers returned home to their families? No. It wasn't that. Perhaps it was because of the admission she'd surprised him with, that truly humbled him? Maybe. His blade sunk into a Kett, that had neared a console that Sara was busy working on. His thoughts...drifted to his wife he'd lost so long ago.

 

The worry he'd had for her was damned near panic. The Kett had taken her; his family; everyone. Losing his wife...it was his breaking point.

 

His concern for Sara turned into worry...and when he'd pushed back another Kett that nearly reached her, and shoved his blade deep into its skull, Evfra suddenly realized that the concern, the worry, the... _panic_...that he'd had over Sara's safety from the Kett, caused a feeling to surface that he'd buried for so long.

 

When this was over, it would be time to distance himself. Evfra would need to bury what he'd feared for so long, by distancing himself from Sara. She'd proven to hold her own; to be a fighter no matter the challenge. That she'd cared about his people. Yes, distance would be extremely wise.

> He'd sworn to himself that he would never feel that pain ever again. The pain of losing what was important to him. Evfra was going to bury the attraction he'd felt towards her. He would squash it; because the risk of losing one that he fell for was not worth the pain. His experience made him different from the other Angara; he would not express his emotions that had shattered in the past ever agin.


	6. VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evfra does what he thinks is best to push back the feelings that had resurfaced; confusing and purposely hurting Sara in the process. Shocked, Sara tries to assess what had transpired; and decides to cope with it the only way she knows how. Whether or not it will last is the challenge for them both.

Sara was incredibly weak. Intel was collected, Kett eliminated--overall, it was a success with no losses. A few were injured, but it was nothing some medi gel couldn't handle.

 

However, her injury needed some assessment from an actual physician. Equipped to understand her unique situation. Unfortunately, the best one in that category was aboard the Tempest; and the other was back at Port Meridian. SAM was internally scanning her, and hopefully could get the data to Lexi and Henry. Her over exertion had seemed to leave her with just enough energy to finish her mission, but now, she felt like collapsing. She sat on the ground, against the wheel of the Nomad. No sooner after, she heard a familiar voice, hammering demands and criticism onto her. "What you did was stupid and reckless!"

 

Without so much of a good job, Evfra had stood over her, his statement causing her to glance up at him, " _What_?" She asked him, incredulously.

 

He held out her missing weapon, and she snatched it from his hand, annoyed that he couldn't even give her a pat on the head, for once. There was _no_ pleasing this man. "Standing there like a fool awaiting a fiend of _all_ things put everyone else at risk. It hindered them trying to fight the damned beast for you!"

 

"Evfra, really, it was no--", One of the Angara soldiers was immediately cut off by his commander.

 

"I wasn't talking to _you_ , Yosief," Evfra barked at the poor guy who seemed to be trying to help Sara from getting an ass chewing. He knelt down in front of Sara, his blue eyes hard with anger, "Do you realize what your arrogance could have done, were you not able to recover enough energy in time?"

 

_**Unbelievable**_. Sara didn't need help; that part was obvious. She would have thought her abilities and the fact that she caused a fiend to explode would have earned some trust and perhaps some kind of compliment from the guy. "I didn't _need_ help. I had the whole situation handled, and was still able to complete the mission, Evfra!" She struggled to stand, when he scoffed at her reply. "I'm _sick_ of this shit! I've spent a whole year arguing with you and your bitter attitude. Not one of these guys were hindered or did they come to my so called aide and rescue. The mission was a success! What more do you _want_ from me?"

 

Around them, the others were reluctantly packing to leave, afraid to tell the two that the Nomads were packed and ready to go. For a long moment, Evfra stared down at her, his eyes narrowing to slits, and his jaw clenched. Sara waited impatiently for an answer. What kind of answer was she looking for? She didn't miss that he was the one who had reached her first, or even the look on his face when the Fiend focused solely on her. Perhaps it was why she didn't expect such an ass chewing? That after their talk the night before, things could be going better, especially after he finally used her name.

 

It was nice; she fell asleep with the hope that things could finally begin to look up. Oh, she had hoped. Her name sounded... **beautiful** coming from him. The way he'd looked at her when he said it caused her cheeks to flush, that were hopefully not so obvious in the night.

 

But this?

 

Same Evfra, but more of an asshole.

 

"Don't put the lives of these soldiers at risk again, **_human_**." He finally replied.

 

_Ouch_. The fact that he skipped her whole name altogether and went straight for such a sour word for him to say really...hurt. She was stunned at his reverting to use it, and he'd turned from her before she could even chalk up anything to throw at him. And _she_ put the lives of the others in danger? She killed a fiend on her _own_. It wasn't as though no one focused on anything other than the fight at the time. Hell, he'd handled so many Kett effortlessly and with his bare hands, and the others did a fantastic job in her opinion.

 

He'd left her to ride in one Nomad with his Angaran troops. The humiliation and the 180 he'd done, mixed with her exhaustion, caused her eyes to water. Before turning to those standing with her Nomad, awkwardly waiting for her, Sara wiped her eyes, and inhaled a deep, yet shaky breath before putting on her helmet. Without a word, Sara got into her Nomad, for the quiet ride back.

 

***

 

It was for the best.

Evfra had no idea of how to properly express his worry for her; he almost had forgotten what it felt like on that level. But to push her away when she'd asked what more he wanted from her was the only thing he could think of before he said anything he would regret.

 

He would never forget the look she'd given him when he referred to her as human in as much disgust as he could muster. To remind himself that not only was she an alien, but to remind himself just how far he'd allowed himself to cross that line he had drawn so long ago. The latter made more sense to him. Evfra had overheard chatter of alien relations happening from his soldiers that had been with Asari, or even some humans. It began to not be so much of a bother to him overhearing it the more he worked alongside Sara. Now, he understood just why it became so much easier to hear about.

 

Evfra was no stranger to making the hard calls. He made calls he didn't _**want**_ , but knew that it was **_needed_**. And he'd just made another. As the entire squad rode back in an awkward and incredibly uncomfortable silence, he hoped that she would dispise him enough again, to stay clear. Because at this point, he snarled at the thought of wanting to send her a message of apology. That he did not mean to hurt her as much as he did. They were going to have to stop and make camp for the night soon. It was going to be hard, but Evfra reminded himself of the reason he kept the pain in the forefront of his memories. He didn't want to go through the suffering again; especially knowing what the Kett had done, and made the Angara do to what used to be their own. After what he'd experienced, he reminded himself that his want to protect one woman from the Kett over the need of helping the others put them all at a danger. He could have kept a few others from injuring themselves. It was due to his stupid wants over the needs, that the injuries that happened were now on his hands, as Commander. And very soon, as General of the Angaran forces.

 

***

 

After what happened earlier, Sara wanted to be alone. She even demanded that SAM had turned off his logs, and let her be. They had stopped at a spot near a lake that was at least not boiling hot spring water. She needed a bath and her armor smelled of rotten meat. It was enough to make her nauseated by the time they had stopped. She chose her own spot, away from everyone, and had her gear with her to rest for the night. She had to think, and somehow get over the fact that the one who'd hurt her was stuck with her for however long it would take to get the colony up on its feet.

 

Luckily, no one questioned her decision to walk off with her things the minute she jumped out of the Nomad. They would have probably been the brunt of her wrath. Once she made sure the coast was clear, enough for her to feel comfortable, Sara stripped down and stepped into the water. Wonderful, she thought with a groan. It was perfect. The water was warm enough to hopefully relax her muscles that were sure to ache the next morning, as it welcomed her, enveloping her in its much needed comforting embrace.

 

As she dipped her head momentarily underwater, Sara tried to escape the pain she felt--not from the fight, but from the damned Angaran commander that blamed her for the injuries suffered by the team, as well as referring to her as human, instead of by her name. Sara tried to let it roll off her shoulders like she'd done so many times in the past. But, she couldn't; it went straight to her heart, and it hurt like someone clenching her heart through her chest when she tried. Sara wiped her eyes, trying to clear her vision that began to blur from the damned tears that welled up yet again.

 

When she was done with her own bathing, she'd dressed in fresh clothes and washed her armor. The sun was beginning to set, and the familiar, comforting sounds of the Manta filled the skies. It was one of the two creatures that she would give her right arm for in order to study up close. She remembered first seeing them fly the skies in Havarl, and she was obsessed ever since. The Moshae had promised to take her to one of the known mountains that was easier to get to in order to get up close to them on Havarl, but their work had kept them incredibly busy. Sara kept her weapon close to her, within arms reach, as she lied back and watched them fly overhead. With a deep breath, Sara thought of Havarl and its abundance of Manta; then her mind went to Voeld; another world she wanted so badly to visit and study one of the most important creatures to the Angara, the Yevara.

 

Of course, the mere thought of Voeld brought Evfra to mind. It was his home planet; where his life began...and ended, according to him. He'd gone through so much pain and suffering, that one who knew would understand just why he was so single minded with the Resistance and now, the army he was to oversee and command soon. She remembered the day she'd met him after finally recovering. How he merely told her in his gruff and yet, velvet tone, that he couldn't " _believe_ _there's_ _another_ _of_ _you_ _Ryders_. _And_ _a_ _**twin**_ _at_ _that_ " running around Andromeda. His immense stares he'd give her, as if studying and sizing her up for a grave, or what information he could gain to use on her as a possible enemy. But, he'd put up with her, and the Moshae could get the two of them at enough of a truce to work together. Sure, there were times where she wanted to hit him, but Sara also had times where his bewilderment at some of the idioms she'd used would make her laugh. He was one of the only Angara that had suffered so greatly at the hands of the Kett; and perhaps the only Angara that was never free with any emotions except those that were pertinent to the mission at hand. Which were always _cold_.

 

The last time she'd ever remembered him having such an angry outburst at another was when a young Resistance rookie had done something that put his life completely at risk, and had almost perished because of it. Though he'd gotten the job done, and recieved Evfra's praise for it, he then recieved a lecture from him on how stupid he was to risk his life when another way of handling it would have been as effective, but safer. That he knew what it was like to lose another to the Kett, and the rookie's mothers couldn't go through what he'd gone through years before.

 

Then it hit her. What Sara could only describe as an _oh_ _shit_ look on his face when the Fiend decided she would be its meal; the overwatch he'd done, when he clearly didn't have to; the anger he expressed over her "foolish" decision to await a fiend to charge her...

 

He wasn't **angry** with her. Sara sat up, as she realized what had transpired earlier. No, he wasn't angry with Sara; he was _worried_. Pain of losing one to the Kett...

 

_No_ _way_ , she thought to herself, with a shake of her head. There was just _no_ way that Evfra could dare allow himself to be attracted to another, especially an alien. And definitely not another Ryder. He barely tolerated her brother's presence, let alone her own. But, damn it to hell, Sara did find it wonderful to hear her name come those lips that always semed to be in a frown, except for when he said it. It would make sense, knowing him. But, she just...couldn't see it happening with him. After a year of being constantly criticized or immediately shut down and rarely agreeing on anything unless the Moshae could talk them both into it made Sara believe he was a lost cause with ever feeling anything but pain, at all. Unless the pain brought fear along with it; in which case, from what Sara could get from his history, fear was the base of his pain. Evfra was just an expert at masking it.

 

She'd have to sleep on it. Sara wasn't going to rush towards him, demanding answers; especially in front of others, let alone those under his own command. She'll wait. She'll have to wait for when the time was right. For now, she would do what she did best when she was confused, hurt, and angry.

 

Bury herself in the job she was supposed to do. Evfra would have to wait. Sara will just have to figure out how to deal with him later; but, for now? He'll have to deal with her, and the decisions she decides to make; whether he liked it or not.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked this chapter! Evfra is such a challenge to write, and I have to remind myself that the two had worked together for a year! It was a long time to be around one another, so it's feasible to explore any emotions they could possibly have. Now, Sara handles things by burying herself in work, Evfra will try his best to stay away from her; but that means inevitably, they have to work together. So yeah, a challenge is coming for them. The song that literally comes to mind when I write this and that makes me think of their situation is called "I Walk the Line" (originally by Johnny Cash) performed by Halsey. It's a beautiful version, that completely describes these two; and will hopefully give you all an idea where this will be heading in the chapters to come! Please, if you could leave me a comment on what you think, or even suggestions, I'd appreciate it. But I'm humbled by the kudos and reviews this has gotten, and by the bookmarks!! Thank you all so much and I hope you continue to enjoy this :)


	7. VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara gets a chance to react to what Evfra had done. Though, it may have been the result of a spur of the moment Evfra demand, she still threw the ball in his court; and leaves it up to him.

The avoidance was easy--until Sara arrived back to the outpost.

 

The entire ride back from their makeshift camp was quiet, from her end. She didn't really say much to the others; and it was no surprise that Evfra barely said a word as well. Luckily, the squad had gotten past the awkwardness and continued their banter between each other and the vehicles. Sara had SAM send a message to the Moshae requesting authorization to check out the Remnant site once she returned to the outpost. She planned on going alone--she didn't need anyone. She had SAM and any Remnant bots that were around the site that gratefully, Sara could control. SAM assured her that he would be able to wirelessly interface with the builders, so that they would not see her as a threat, but protect her while she researched the site for any technology that would be beneficial to the colony.

 

Of course, the Moshae didn't like the idea of her going alone, but Sara reassured her that she would be fine. Whether or not Evfra would approve, was not any of Sara's concern.

 

She barely gave herself enough time to settle for an evening at the outpost before she informed Kesh and Kandros of her plan that she wanted to begin immediately. Kesh's people had settled and begun planning the repairs and building that needed to be done.

 

"Your kids miss you, Kesh. Go," Sara told her, as she placed her hand on the Krogan's shoulder. "You don't have to be here. You brought the right people to handle it in your stead. Get your butt back to the Nexus."

 

"I plan on it," Kesh replied, watching as Sara packed the Nomad. "But you know how cautious I am about your decision to leave and study that Remnant site. Are you sure SAM will be able to partition enough to alert the outpost if anything were to happen to you?"

 

Sara stopped, and turned to the Krogan she'd long ago began calling friend, rather than colleague. "Yes, SAM and I have done this before, believe it or not. Meridian didn't come without its natural predators." She reminded her. "Besides; my biotics are powerful enough for me to handle any threat before it becomes too serious. Scott and I have an equal connection with SAM; he'll alert me the minute something is amiss, and will also alert automatically, by his own judgement, any forces here at the outpost that would need to assist with the information they would require. It'll go straight to Kandros and the nearest camp."

 

"You're bypassing Evfra, I see?" Kesh said, lowly.

 

"I don't care what Evfra does with that information." Sara grabbed her helmet, "Give the children a headbutt and kiss for me," She smiled.

 

But, her smile faded, when she caught sight of Evfra, stalking towards her. Sjefa must have told him.

 

_I had also taken the liberty to forward Evfra copies of your task._

 

"We're going to have a chat on discretion, SAM," Sara mumbled.

 

He slowed to a stop at Kesh's side, glaring at Sara as though she were a soldier of his that violated direct orders. "I'll see ya, Sara. Let me know what you find," Kesh told her, before taking her leave.

 

Damn it.

 

"You will _not_ leave until an armed guard accompanies you." Evfra's order ruffled her feathers, and what he'd done earlier reminded Sara just what his issue behind it could be.

 

Either way, she wasn't going to stand another minute being trampled by his pain, anger, and whatever emotion he showed that confirmed his fears to her. Sara was going to do her job. And if Evfra didn't agree with it, that was tough shit. She knew that any technology she could find for the colony would help them by decades of work. That was one of the main reasons the Moshae deployed her. And Evfra was not going to stand in her way.

 

"Listen here, you ass," she shoved her helmet under her arm, and stepped towards him, causing him to back up slightly, "I don't care what you think or feel should happen. I don't _need_ anyone's help. It would be close to impossible for me to interface with any Remnant with others causing the bots to retaliate. I need to interface them wirelessly with SAM, and then, they wouldn't see me as a threat, and I'll be able to work. I'd already proven that I can handle myself. Have a problem? Leave a message with SAM and I _might_ address it. Otherwise, go express your cowardly worry at someone else!"

 

Damn, that felt good!

 

But her self praise only lasted a second before he scoffed at her retaliation. "Cowardly worry?" He stiffened, clearly bothered by what she'd said. "Cowardly is not the word you should so carelessly use towards me, _human_ ," Ugh, that grated her nerves. She clenched her fist as he continued, "And you think I was worried? No. It's called fighting smart. Doing the hard right over the foolish wrong. Something that seems to escape you every time you do something. You _will_ take an armed escort. I will not explain to the Moshae just why I allowed something to go wrong."

 

_Sara, I am sensing signs in Evfra's heart rate that indicates he is lying._

 

She reminded herself to thank SAM later for that. "Yeah, Evfra, keep lying to yourself." Sara was putting her foot down, once and for all. She was going to toss him the ball, and leave it in his hands. What he did with it was up to him. "You know nothing about _pain_. Pain is what brings forth your strength. It beings forth compassion, courage; not some mindless and emotionless will to live. You're a _coward_ , Evfra. The minute something other than anger and fighting comes up, that you have to deal with and face, you mask it with what bullshit you'd done to me yesterday. Pain is about feeling. What you did was tuck tail and run."

 

The way his eyes widened for a quick second was hard to miss; especially when she was always so mystified by them. _When your back's against the wall, use it. Stop running, and start fighting_ , her father always said.

 

It was time Evfra heard it.

 

"Stop running from what you ever have to feel, Evfra. Face it like a true warrior. A true living, and breathing being. You want to worry about me? Fine. I have no issue with that. You have something to say to me? Do it. Don't coat it with crap that has nothing to do with it. I thought you were different; I thought you were worth knowing and learning from. Worth being the one to lead and one that I would follow to the end of the stars," Oh shit. She even surprised herself for that admission pouring out. But, there was no turning back now. "Either be that man that I will follow, no matter where you go, because you actually feel something for me and..and..."

 

Sara stopped, and couldn't push herself to say anything more. Damn it all, she watched as an array of emotions came over his expressions when she'd spoken, but it also caused her heart to hurt while she said it. When he said nothing in return, Sara shook her head, and put on her helmet. She loaded up into the Nomad, and looked at him one last time before shutting the door, "Either you're a coward, or you're a fighter, Evfra. You decide."

 

She then closed the door, and left to the Remnant site. How could she have been so careless, herself? The minute she was reminded of the words her father always used to encourage her to stand up to her own fears, she admits to him that he actually meant something to her. Admitted to him, and herself. It was no wonder she felt the need to talk to him. That she wanted him to treat her as other than some soldier he would never be remotely personal with. Everything she'd talked to him about while being here was to get him to ease up around her--to be comfortable with her. He was an outstanding leader, but Sara realized his fear of facing any kind of emotion was not what she could stand any longer. What kind of person would that be? She wanted to see Evfra for what and who he really was; not for the Angara that hid in the dark to suffer from the fear alone.

 

Damn it, and _damn him_ , she wanted so badly to help him. When she first heard about his past, her heart went to him. She remembered how she wanted to just wrap her arms around him, and tell him that life was more than just killing Kett because he was afraid of them and of the pain he never wanted to face. That she would do it with him. The petty arguing was the both of them not wanting to face that pain. Sara didn't want to face losing another to the dangers of Andromeda. The fact that she didn't even get to say goodbye, was the damned cherry on top of the sundae shit show that was life. _Life_. It called for moving on, facing it all, and moving forward.

 

Evfra might as well have been stuck in his past. Sure, Kett still stationed themselves in Heleus, but the Angara were no longer alone. Evfra didn't have to be alone. Sara didn't want that. Not for him. He deserved to live and move forward. She admired the strength he possessed, his intelligence, his voice, and that gaze that she would catch herself getting lost in. Now, it was up to him. If he chose to move forward, even without her, that was all she would want for him.

 

_Sara, you have an incoming call from Scott._

 

"Patch him through, SAM." She replied, with a sigh of relief.

 

She could really use someone to talk to at the moment. Sara estimated her trip would be a few hours, and her thoughts were weighing heavily on her mind. She'll probably have to explain just why her scans to Lexi and Henry revealed that her physiology had mutations, and why the biotic implant seemed like it was fused with her hippocampus. That part scared Lexi and Henry, and both wanted to do more testing. Of course, it was obvious she had the Archon to thank for that stupid problem. But, best of all, she'll be able to expain to her twin just why she cared so much for the one that seemed to merely tolerate his existence; and up to this point, tolerate her existence as well. And put up with his _what the hell are you thinking_ lectures mixed with his sarcasm. However, at least Scott would be there for her when she starts to break down.

**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted so badly to give Sara a chance to retaliate. She deserved at least that much. I figured this would be the best place to end it; but come next chapter (Evfra will react in one way or another, that stubborn ass), the rating will go up; how he reacts? Well...I hope you guys like it.   
> I hope I'd made it obvious that yes, Evfra does care for her. As more than just some alien he has to deal with. And that Sara does care about him; but someone's gotta say it the most obvious way possible, right?   
> There was a quote I'd seen, that one of them will end up saying to the other: "Don't go where I can't follow".   
> I hope you enjoyed this, and thank you for the reviews, follows, and I hope you will continue to give me more feedback!


	8. VIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evfra was definitely stunned last chapter; now, he decides whether or not to follow, and take the bait. However, he has to decide if he's truly ready to face the music, and move forward, and take that leap, so to speak. And what affect his decision can have on himself, the Angara, and Sara.

_Coward_.

 

Evfra knew he was far from it. He would never let anyone talk to him like that again, let alone an  _alien_. A  _human_ alien, that happened to be a Ryder of all people; the Moshae's assistant and trusted liaison, who'd given him no reason  _not_ to trust her.

 

She knew nothing. She didn't know what it was like to have such a family as he once had, a love he'd clung to, and to have it taken away in one fell swoop, only to leave you to suffer alone. First, in the cold of Voeld, where he was born. Evfra remembered what it was like to have your heart warmed with the sounds of your family, your bed warmed by the one who had sworn their life to you. Since that fateful day, he had been the epitome of what Voeld had turned into.

 

Once a thing of beauty, only to be turned to ice as a result of the enemy. Yes, he could truthfully lay claim to every essence of that planet. The cold was all he'd known, but only after he'd lost his family did it become a symbol of his pain. 

 

But Sara had known; according to her personnel file that he'd acquired on her, she had a family. A life. And the minute she'd woken from her coma, she found that her father had died mere hours after landing in Andromeda. Now, she has her twin, but he could end up being lost to the perils of the galaxy they all called home as well. Yet, Evfra had seen her come forth each day, as though it were truly a brand new gift. She could have allowed herself to be frozen over, never to want to feel the pain again. 

 

But she still had another. He had _nothing_. His people became his focus. His drive. What could _possibly_ be cowardly about that? _Stop running from what you feel._

 

With a scoff, Evfra shook off what she'd told him. _Stars_ , it'd been a day since she had left for the blasted site, and he was _still_ wallowing over what she had said to him? If only she had never come into his life! He wouldn't have spent so long questioning whether or not he was running from something, or facing it like he'd led himself to believe. Yet, Sara Ryder comes along, and works her way into something he'd buried, and causes him to question everything he'd done and worked for. His people would not be where they are now if a _coward_ had led them. The Resistance would not be what it is with a _coward_ as their spearhead. 

 

Evfra stopped reviewing the data pad in his hand, at the thought of whether or not he would be who he was were it not for pain that caused him _to_ feel. Pain that he himself wouldn't allow his people to go through, even if he died trying. No, he used that pain. He was cornered, and he used it instead of running from it. But, what about Sara? What was his true reason as to why he purposely hurt her so? He'd though he'd lost what little of a heart he'd had left the minute he took out an entire Kett battalion that placed him in his position, until he'd seen her expression of hurt when he'd stabbed her into the chest by calling her _human_ , instead of her name. Even after the way he'd treated her to keep her at bay all that time since she'd entered his life, she _still_ said she'd follow him to the ends of the stars. 

 

What was he keeping from himself? Was it selfishness? Stars above, Evfra knew he had not been afforded the luxury of enjoying love again. But, he wondered as to whether or not he even found another? No, he hadn't. Evfra remembered his wife so vividly; her smile, her laugh, her curiosity and brilliance. Her eyes. How she was able to soothe his infamous temper. That was what had ensnared him in the first place. 

 

No other Angara woman would ever be like she. He'd yet to find her. He met plenty that were able to withstand his wrath, and the strenuous fighting and lifestyle of the Resistance. But they were his soldiers; his new family. They'd either died, or united with another. But, when Sara came, an alien, he remembered how he quickly acquired her dossier from Jaal, wanting to know everything about her. If she were as loyal as her brother, or even had the potential to be. 

 

She quickly demonstrated how loyal she was to the Angara, with the pure hunger for knowledge of their culture, their language, their lifestyle. Her love of their worlds, and respect she'd had towards them had impressed him. Never had he met an alien willing to give up anything to go to Voeld and study the Yavara. She had never been like those who had come into their cluster. Instead, she placed the needs of the Angara above her own species. She found ways for them to coeexist. Her work on the Remnant and Kett had shown him her curiosity and brillaince. When he'd heard her laugh, he actually _enjoyed_ the sound, but in an unconscious reaction, he acted as though it were irritable. The shade of green her eyes turned when she looked at him. 

 

Bloody hell, he was hooked.

 

And now, it had been twenty three hours and fourty five minutes, and thirty two seconds before he'd heard any report from Sara.

 

Shit. He was stupid to let her go alone. Evfra frowned at his data pad.

 

Come to think of it, he'd not gotten a report from the small Angara colony past that site, either. He'd sent out a small group of soldiers to set up station; it should not have taken them this long.

 

Evfra marched towards the pod that housed the command center for the outpost. Damn that woman. She'd wrapped him up in such a distraction, that he hadn't even realized he had no report from any of his soldiers he'd sent out the day prior to escort the supplies to the small colonies. 

 

He swung open the door, and saw Kandros hovered over the planning table, going over scans with his people. "Kandros, something is amiss," Evfra told him. "When was the last report you'd recieved from Ryder, or colony 1's convoy?"

 

The turian's brow furrowed in thought, and looked through his datapad. When he'd seen nothing to give Evfra, he switched on his Omni tool. "I've not recieved any reports. You _haven't_?" The APEX Commander asked him.

 

Perhaps the Turian was just as worried, and didn't want to admit it as well. "Would I be here asking if I had?" Evfra retorted.

 

"Spirits," Kandros stood upright. "We have to send some people out to look for them and give us a status."

 

"I will accompany them. The Remnant site is along the route of the convoy. Perhaps Ryder had seen something." Evfra informed him. "Have them meet me outside in five minutes."

 

Evfra had hoped nothing happened to the convoy, or to Sara. They knew it would be risky raiding the Kett post, and angering the Primus enough to retaliate, but the planet had little value to the Kett. As far as the Kett had known, only extremely small colonies were on the planet. There was nothing in the intel gathered that indicated they knew about the outpost being established. They'd taken out the scouts before they could report back. But, if the Kett had been stupid enough to retaliate, Evfra would personally burn them to ash. Especially if they'd laid a hand on Sara. He'd never forgive himself if anything had happened to her.

***

 

Darkness.

 

It was what Sara had fallen into after the massive headache, and ringing in her ears. She was busy extracting a drive core that would be of limitless value to the outpost. It was a striking find. Luckily, the bandits had missed it when they foolishly raided the site. Unfortunately, no bots survived the battle before she could get to them. So it was merely herself, her thoughts, a stray adhi, and SAM to keep her company.

 

Enough to allow her to think about what she'd said to Evfra before leaving. When she heard nothing from him, she assumed he would shrug it off, and continue to hide behind his wall, afraid to come out. Hell, Scott had warned her. When he called, he was worried of the affects the fused implant would have on her body. And as soon as she was done, she promised she'd go to Port Meridian to allow Henry to take a closer look. But when she told him she'd fallen for Evfra de Tershaav, the sour and broody Resistance leader, he merely sat in silence, before a simple and drawn out _Oh my God_. She had dated one person in her life, back in the Milky Way, and she chose Evfra. _Oh I have to tell Jaal_ , he said.

 

Little shit. Even as she scolded him, not to inform Evfra's closest thing to a brother, and Scott's own Angaran envoy buddy, Sara could just picture his reaction. Immaturity came to mind, especially when Scott was involved. He may be the great and powerful Pathfinder, but deep down, he was still the Scott who was her brother--annoying and all. But, Scott was right. If Evfra lasted that long before finding anyone to break those walls down, no one would. Not even a persistent Ryder. Sara could just imagine what happened after disconnecting the call, though. Scott, turning to Jaal, as he sat the whole time out of view, silent, desperately trying not to laugh, and as soon as it was disconnected, laughter would ensue, and within seconds, the entire Tempest would know Sara had a thing for Evfra.

 

Pfft, what was this; Kindergarten? SAM reassured her that didn't happen. But, still, Sara wouldn't put it past Scott to tell Jaal and chuckle over the sheer thought of anyone falling for that moody asshole.

 

But they didn't see what she'd seen. How a simple thank you for everything, had stopped him short of speechless. How even as he masked everything with pain, his eyes reflected such suffering. How he would almost comply when she'd pick fights with him, just to have him around, it seemed. As if he understood that it was the only reasonable way for them to be around each other more often. That it allowed them both to express such emotion towards each other, that it grew on her. And how she stunned him to stupor, when she told him she'd follow him wherever he went. She wanted to follow him; because he meant something to her. She'd spent every day for an entire year with him. Evfra had been a part of her life. 

 

Now, she was battling a headache from hell. What happened? Before blacking out, things were a blur. She hadn't heard a peep from SAM, yet. "SAM?" Her voice was hoarse, her throat extremely dry. Sara blinked, after finally opening her eyes, trying to focus her vision.

 

The color _orange_. And still, no SAM. Putting a hand to her temple, she sat up from a cold hard floor. "You're awake," an unfamiliar voice came from behind her. 

 

Sara's vision finally focused. She was no longer at the site; she began to panic as she stood up, but nearly fell forward into the orange colored field until a hand grabbed her arm. "Be careful, that field will do some damage to a human," That same voice again. Sara turned, and came face to face with an Angaran male she'd never encountered before. "Easy," he held his hands up.

 

"Who are you? Where am I?" She asked, knowing the answer to at least one of those questions. But she still, for some reason, had to have confirmation she wasn't in some nightmare.

 

"I'm Yuril, and we're in a labor slave camp. The Kett brought you here and threw you in my cell only last night." He told her.

 

Oh god; no, no not the Kett. Not again. Sara's trauma inflicted by the Archon was enough. Now, this? No. And SAM; how was she not able to hear him? She turned, studying over the forcefield that encased them both in a cell. When she tried to turn on her Omni tool, it merely beeped, and refused to work. "Don't bother. The Kett have some new weapon that cuts off any of our technology and communications." He said.

 

That could explain why she couldn't hear SAM. Though he was an advanced AI partner, he was still an implant; and was primarily used by her as a form of communication. Now, she had no idea of where she was, and how to get the message to the outpost. She had no way of telling Evfra she needed him.

 

Shit. Her week _couldn't_ get any worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought this would be the best place to end this lol! I did up the rating, because of chapters coming. Again, I hope this does everything justice :) Hopefully, the build up and all was well portrayed in this, and I hope I didn't push Evfra into the absolute no-no OOC field. With little available screen-time he received and even trying to get him to open up, it can get a little difficult to determine what truly is OOC with him unless you turn him into Jaal or something. (Oh it annoyed me after the Battle for Meridian that he acted as though it never happened; you'd think he'd loosen up a bit knowing that the Archon was dead, and the Nexus proving the Angara were not alone in their fight, but Bioware, of course, didn't really do much in the character building department like they usually do, but I hope they'll get better with this saga as it moves forward; like the time from Mass Effect 1 to Mass Effect 2, it was such a huge change in Character building, that it strengthened the franchise). But, thank you, so very very much for your kudos, bookmarking, and reviews that gave me encouragement and awesome feedback. Don't forget to let me know of any suggestions or anything!


	9. IX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evfra finds out where Sara is, with the help of good old fashioned tracking, SAM, along with a little assistance from her brother. He's forced to have to come face to face with his past, and take Sara's advice. In the meanwhile, Sara is stuck in her cell with a member of Evfra's team; and with no means to get out of their cell, and the rest of his team taken away, it's literally a race for Evfra to get to the slave camp before Sara is hauled off to be tested for exaltation.

_No_.

 

Evfra could deal with outlaws. This was something all to familiar. Even before confirmation, the twist in his gut had warned him of the Kett; that fate would have him face the past. The tracks said all he'd needed to know. 

 

When he and the strike team had arrived at the site, Evfra knew that when Sara's sleeping gear and her Nomad was still present, she didn't need to be evidently missing in order for him to know the Kett had taken her. Raiders and outlaws would have stripped the site clean. And Sara would have been able to send warning.

 

It looked as though the site was undisturbed, except for evidence she'd been there. Even her pack had been still sitting near a Remnant piece of technology that looked as though she were in the middle of dismantling it. No signs of struggle or a fight. 

 

SAM couldn't warn her in time. 

 

This was his fault. It was the blame he'd placed on himself over and over, since he'd knelt down and stared at the Kett tracks going to and away from where her pack was. Evfra had been the reason she was surprised. Only a few months ago, the Angara came into possession of intel suggesting that perhaps the Kett were working on a weapon that would disable their communications within a certain radius. He had forwarded that information to their scientists, in hopes of creating a counter measure. He kept that information from the Moshae and from Sara. 

 

There was no evidence to suggest that it would disable any of the communications or technology the APEX used. The Angara used their technology differently. This was the first time he'd seen any kind of use of it. And now, because he was so stupid as to not even warn Sara of the possibility of something that could have been developed, she was missing. 

 

 _This is your fault, you dolt_ , he cursed himself.

 

If the Kett were able to disable her SAM from speaking, there was only one place the Kett could have retrieved the idea of developing something that advanced. The Primus had used the Archon's information on the Remnant and on the SAM implant he'd tried to steal from Sara. 

 

All of Helius was in more danger than when the Archon was alive. There was no time for any secrets this time. Evfra growled as he stood from the spot he knelt at with the Kett tracks. He knew the Moshae would have his head for this; but he had to get the information to her, and tell her to warn all the Pathfinders and the Nexus to spread across Helius. He stalked towards the Nomad where the team had been waiting, and switched on his Omni tool. "Someone get word to Kandros, now. The Kett have developed a weapon to disable all communications, to include the SAM," he ordered as he called for the Moshae. 

 

But, before he could even request for her, an incoming communication came into his Omni Tool.

 

Scott Ryder. Perhaps he'd heard something or knows where his sister is? Evfra answered it. Before he could get a word out, Scott had begun speaking, "Send me your coordinates, Evfra. SAM had alerted me that he was unable to communicate with Sara, and he still can't do it. I can't even get in touch with her through her Omni tool. It's like she's..." Her twin looked as though he were desperately trying to keep it together. _Don't say it. Do not even think that could be a possibility_. "It's like she's vanished. Gone. If SAM can't work for her implant, then that's a problem in itself. But, she's my sister."

 

Evfra understood. His stupid self pity would not take hold of him now. He uploaded his coordinates, "We have a serious problem. I was about to warn the Moshae to alert the entire cluster and all Pathfinders. But, if my intel is correct, the Kett have developed a weapon from the information obtained by the Archon, to disable all communications; including the SAM."

 

"What do you mean, _intel_? How long have you known about this?" Scott asked him, his tone darkening with suspicion.

 

"A few months. But, that was forwarded to our scientists, based on what we believed to be specified towards Angaran technology. We use our communications with our bioelectricity. Not any implants. And this is the first time I've seen any evidence of its deployment," he would take the verbal beating he deserved later. "Warn the Pathfinders. How quickly can you get here?"

 

"We've already broken through the atmosphere. We'll land and meet you there within fifteen mikes." Scott disconnected the call.

 

That was one part done. Now, to tell the Moshae he'd kept such a secret from her. When the call connected, Evfra braced himself. She was a mother figure to him; to their people, and damn, to any being she came in contact with. He never wanted to keep secrets from her again, after he'd kept the truth about her capture by the Kett from her. Now, he'd done it again. But, this time, he might as well have told the Moshae he gave the Kett the opportunity to capture, exalt, or kill what she considered to be more than a student and assistant. He knew the Moshae loved Sara. The only Angara elder with no heir or family left, who looked to her most cherished students as her own children, would be devastated; more so to know that it was his fault. She'd lost one "child" to the Kett, and Akksul had lost his mind as a result, damned near irredeemable. Now, she had to be told she might have lost another.

 

"Evfra! How are you?" She greeted him warmly.

 

He inhaled deeply, and braced for impact. "Moshae," he cleared his throat, hating how his voice had broken. "Moshae, you must warn the Nexus and Helius. The Kett have developed technology to cut off communications to include their SAMs. It does so within a radius to avoid any warning."

 

"How do you know? Are you sure of this?" She asked, the brightness had left her tone to be replaced by worry. 

 

He licked his dry lips, and responded, "Yes. It was deployed to capture Sara, and perhaps the convoy I'd sent out to supply and station Colony 1. I," here it goes, "I had come into possession of intel a few months back that this was a possibility, but I had forwarded it to our scientists to develop a counter measure. I mistakenly assumed it was specific to Angaran technology, and didn't take into consideration that the Primus might have used information gathered by the Archon. I have warned the Human Pathfinder, who is to meet me here to assist in finding his sister. If we find her, we can find the weapon used."

 

The Moshae didn't speak for what felt like hours. Evfra could hear the Tempest landing, and he knew it would be a matter of minutes before her brother arrived with his people. He almost broke the silence to tell her he would fix the situation, or die trying, but she stopped him when she finally said, "Evfra. We will deal with your issues of discretion later. But, _find_ her. _Get her back_. And find, and destroy that weapon. After you destroy it, send what you can back with the Pathfinder so he may allow the Nexus and our scientists to examine it and create some kind of counter weapon. I will warn the Nexus and the colonies. I will not lose another to the Kett. _Please_."

 

Oh, his heart broke for the Moshae. Evfra would not disappoint her, and when this was said and done, he would accept the consequences. Evfra would not lose another to the Kett, either. The call disconnected, and another Nomad had slowed to a stop near the one he'd driven. At least he would be given a chance to save what he'd had left. The Kett would never take anything from him ever again. He would work with the Pathfinder to save a woman important to the _both_ of them. There was no doubt that Scott had probably known what had transpired. Sara had once said she never kept a secret from him; and he from her. As Scott approached him, Evfra made a promise to himself, to not keep his feelings for Sara a secret from her, either.

 

***

 

Sara watched helplessly, as another Angara was dragged from his cell, and taken to God knew where. She could hear the echoes of a scream that traveled into the holding area. Flashes of Salarian bodies, dumped carelessly into a pile, surfaced in her mind. A memory shared from her brother, through the SAM that had linked them both. So far, from what she'd seen, she was the only one that was not of the Angara held captive; and from what she'd read, and seen in the link she'd been forced to share with the Archon, she could only imagine the horrors in store for her and the others.

 

When the door had shut, Sara turned to Yuril, who's expression had fallen as he watched one of his fellow brethren taken away. "We _have_ to find a way out of here," She told him.

 

He cut his gaze to her; empty, and filled with hopelessness. No; Sara would not allow them to feel as though they were better off dead. That there was nothing they could do.

 

_Face your fears, Sara; you were never one to back down. Nothing can stop you._

 

It was as though her father were there, speaking the words right into her ear; the same words he told her to keep her going when their name was practically blacklisted. Alec refused to let his children suffer his sins. Even to his last breath, and in his death, he left Sara and Scott with an advantage that he had always intended for them to have. Memories specifically for them, and them only. She had to feel bad at the fact that it seemed as though poor Cora was merely protocol. And never meant to have SAM until his original purpose was fulfilled. He trusted his children enough to have his personal memories; of their mother, and of them. To know that he'd done _everything_ for them. Even died for them.

 

She bit down on her lower lip, wanting to shake some sense into the Angara that stood in front of her. "Yuril, snap out of it!" She demanded. He blinked, and she stood in front of him, "I know Evfra would have sent a search party already. He would never let us just rot here. Maybe, maybe my brother had gotten a warning from SAM after he was cut off. We won't die here, and the Kett will not take us." 

 

"And what do you propose we do? We can't use our Omni tools, you can't use your AI. There is no way out of these cells without someone disabling them from the outside." He replied.

 

True, but Sara's biotic implant was not a normal one. The fusion could possibly work, even with their tech disabled. She looked down at her hands, wondering if she could try to manipulate the dark matter around them. Unfortunately, the Kett had studied and perfected exaltation with the Angara, that they knew how to block their bioelectricity. But they didn't have _shit_ on the biotics. They were still trying to wrap their disgusting minds around the fact that dark matter could even be manipulated. **_Try_**. 

 

Her strain had begun to hurt. Her fists clenched so hard, as she tried to siphon what she could, that her fingernails were digging into her palms. _There_. The bend of light, and the feel of the dark matter's mass changing around her fists, glowing with the light that she siphoned it from. It will hurt, but, just _one_ good impact was all she needed. Before she had done too much, she stopped, and turned to Yuril, who had gazed at her with reignited hope. "When they come back, we'll get them to take us. Once they release the hold, I'll shoot off one good throw. That'll buy us just enough time to get us the hell out of this so we can free the others." She told him. 

 

His lips turned upwards into a small smile. "If you can pull that off, we all stand a chance to see our families again."

 

Sara had hoped that could happen. Yuril had already told her he was one of the few to have united with an alien; a human that worked as a scientist on the outpost at Voeld. It was something that was giving Sara some hope that coexistence would be possible. Inter-species relations was common when she'd left the Milky Way. Now, the Angara was experiencing what it felt like to not be afraid of others outside of their species. That to love another was not restricted to physiology. But that it was a _feeling._ An awakening to new beginnings. It's what allowed Sara to keep moving forward in Andromeda. The chance to start fresh. And now, hopefully, the chance to be able to feel for another; that still felt as though he were light years away. But, there was still a chance. And that was all Sara needed.

 

**

"Okay, comms are not going to work here. They have that weapon activated. This labor camp doesn't seem to have much of an established ground here," Scott adjusted his weapon, and Evfra merely spared him a glance, already anxious to get inside to ensure the captives-- _Sara_ \--were all safe. "One chance. Remember, stick to the plan."

 

Evfra gave a curt nod, and was grateful that Jaal had accompanied Scott on this mission. He needed some familiarity. The fact that the slave labor camp looked as though it were barely set up was hopeful. A few empty cells were outside of two buildings; one small, and the other was larger in size. Evfra knew that the bulk of the captives would be withheld in the larger building. It would make it easier for transport to exaltation pods. 

 

The plan was to split up, and clear the buildings of any Kett, and free the captives in the process. They began to move in, but stopped momentarily when the window of the larger building burst outwards, and a Kett Annointed landed on the ground, clearly dead. They could then hear the sound of gunfire, and they rushed towards the building to help. Either a rescue had already been underway, or there was something else here to help.

 

_You will not take me, or another again! **Never** again!_

 

Her voice was like music to his ears, as he and the others began to join in the fray. Evfra recognized the uniforms of the Angara who held Kett weapons, as those who were from his convoy, fighting back against the Kett that had held them captive.

 

What Evfra could assume was their leader, had been thrown to the ground by an unseen force. "Sara!" Evfra heard Scott call for her, as he fired his weapon at the Kett desperately trying to control the situation.

 

But, she'd ignored him. Evfra could only shoot at the Kett that had targeted her, as she stalked towards the Chosen that she'd merely thrown to the ground in a useless heap. He watched, as she reloaded the pistol in her hand, a look upon her face that Evfra could only describe as focused _murderous_ rage, while she stepped towards the camp's defacto leader, that was now crawling to escape her. But, Sara reached her target, and before it could go any further, she slammed her booted foot to his back, pinning him down. _One_ , _two_ , _three_ , _four_ shots fired in succession from the pistol in her hand, at the now dead Kett under her foot. 

 

Even Evfra recognized overkill and why one would do it. With the fighting now dying down, and what now seemed to be a needless rescue attempt, he followed her brother towards her. He could tell when one acted out of pure aggression and vengeance. Because he'd done the same thing when he'd wiped out the Kett battalion responsible for the capture of his family.

 

Just as they both neared her, Sara still had her foot pinned to the now dead Kett, and her pistol still trained onto it. He noticed her hand shaking. It was the breaking point he'd gone through, himself. "Sara," Scott's own voice barely broke through his own focus he'd had on her. 

 

The strike team they'd arrived with had helped the now free captives clear out the building, and, Evfra shook off his own thoughts and memories to order them to find any sign of the weapon that the Kett had developed. 

 

A struggled sound of a sob began to fill his ears. Turning his focus back onto the woman in front of him, Evfra stood motionless, as Scott pried the pistol from his sister's hand. She didn't deserve this. She should be back on Aya, enjoying her research work with the Moshae. She should be in the Museum, working to help Avela Kjar with some human artifact to put on display. She shouldn't be here, now in the arms of her twin, after yet another traumatic experience with the damned Kett.

 

Evfra wanted nothing more than to burn the entire camp to the ground. _He_ should have been the one to have killed that Chosen, so she wouldn't have had to.

 

***

 

Sara would say that it was her experience of being violated by the Kett in the most painful way she could have imagined that set her off; the Archon trying to purge any nueron he could while trying to interface with SAM and the Remnant. 

 

But, it was a small part. It was the pile of bodies of innocent Salarians that were tortured and murdered at the hands of the Kett, that she'd seen in a memory. The Angara who had suffered for a century at the hands of these bastards. _Evfra_ who had suffered.

 

She would not let another captive scream while she remained in a cell. Her plan with Yuril had worked. The implant that was fused in her brain luckily sat alongside with emotions.

 

Anger was a hell of a source of fuel when you had to fight with your back against the wall.

 

They were able to get the other cells open, and began shooting every Kett in sight. But, when that leader of theirs came into view, Sara only thought of what that Leader could do to endanger those around her--and her home. Helius was now her home. And no asshole was going to tear it and its peaceful residents apart. 

 

It was hard to not break down into a weakened heap of tears when she realized that her brother was there. He came for her. Sara gripped onto him, petrified he would disappear. Dear God, it was a relief to see him and know he'd come to help. SAM did truly get some kind of warning to him. Just as she'd hoped. 

 

When she pulled away, she was going to ask him how he knew exactly where to find her, but froze when her gaze landed on the one being she never thought would be there. At least, not for her. He'd made it clear he wouldn't put himself, or his soldiers in danger over her decisions.

 

And she'd made one that was obviously the reason she'd been in this situation. 

 

"Scott, we found it," Jaal's voice came from the other end of the hall. 

 

"You going to be okay?" Scott asked her, as he began to step away.

 

Sara only nodded in response, and he'd taken the hint, and left to retrieve whatever Jaal had found. Evfra lowered his hand that held his rifle, and stepped towards her. She contemplated on either telling him off before he could do it to her, or walking away. But, she'd stayed, and stood motionless as he came to a stop just in front of her. "Why are you here?" Sara asked, "Shouldn't you have sent others to come?"

 

When his lips curved downward, Sara braced for yet another ass chewing. Instead, Evfra cleared his throat, and strapped his rifle to his back. He motioned to the Kett Sara had killed, "One shot would have done the job," He said.

 

 _Really_? Sara wanted to punch him square in the face. She could care less if she'd emptied the entire clip into the bastard she'd killed. "Even four shots wasn't enough for what he deserved." She coldly replied.

 

Sara noticed a flinch from him. As if she'd thrown boiling hot water towards his face. But he quickly recovered, his expression... _softening.._ as he shook his head slowly. "No," he stepped towards her, and she swallowed a sudden lump that had built up in her throat. Sara noticed his hands clench, and relax, and nearly gasped in surprise when one touched her cheek. "Don't become what I had been, Sara."

 

_Oh god, he used her name again!_

 

Evfra's hand stayed upon her cheek, and he tilted his head to look at her closely, "You're beautiful the way you are."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh! Well, I hope you enjoyed this one, and whether or not Evfra would have to chase even more lol! I know I was glad to finally get this out. Now, I can focus on what I want for these two; and that's whatever will come next! I was thinking of doing a one shot for this to be added into a collection along with this fic. Kind of something that would seem almost too much like an awkward filler if I posted it as a chapter. But anyway, thank you kindly for your kudos, bookmarks, and reviews! And yes, let me know what you thought of this!


	10. X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once back at the outpost, two major victories against the Kett call for celebrations; but Evfra doesn't feel as though he should be a part of it. Instead, he wonders whether or not he could earn Sara's trust that he feels he'd lost. While Sara simply wants some answers.   
> Some serious fluff ahead....

What else could she say? Sara felt somewhat shocked at the fact that Evfra had even touched her, let alone tell her, a human, that she was _beautiful_. Her mind worked, trying to find the right words, but so far, she felt they would all sound ridiculous if she were to say anything.

 

Hell, she didn't even know Evfra would be capable of being like this. Hand on her cheek, that was slowly moving to rest on the base of her neck, an expression that didn't have a frown or scowl at the sight of her, but instead had resembled something close to what she would have interpreted as _focus_  upon her; his eyes scanning her face, as he stepped into her...was this even _happening_?

 

SAM's voice tried to break through her own haze to tell her he was back online, but Sara ignored it, as Evfra leaned forward, to touch his forehead to her own.

 

There was a soft hum that began to course through her veins when their foreheads touched, and the corner of her lips curved up slightly at the sensation. What would be the right reaction to something so... _intimate_? She wanted to touch his scar that had run its length over his face; she wanted to touch the part of it that ran over his lips, to tell him that he wouldn't be alone anymore. But, when she was going to speak, a loud cough at their side broke whatever had just happened between them both.

 

"Scott," Sara breathed out, trying to regain her composure, hoping her cheeks were not as red with the heat she felt flooding them. Her twin's focus was on Evfra, and by the look on his face, Sara could see that he was _not_ amused. 

 

Sara stepped back from Evfra, feeling the void that came with the broken contact. The two males stood, motionless, staring at one another. Finally, Scott spoke up, "We have the weapon. It's going back to the Nexus."

 

"Good," Evfra plainly replied. He stepped back a little further and turned his attention back onto Sara. "Your capture may have been my doing."

 

_What_?

 

Sara could feel her heart sink slowly, even as Scott quickly, and angrily, interrupted, "It _was_ your fault!"

 

Giving her head a quick shake, to bring herself back to reality, she narrowed her eyes at the both of them, but placed her hand upon her brother's arm, to avoid him from making any stupid and irrational decisions. "What do you mean?" She asked.

 

Her ears began ringing, as Evfra explained that his people had recieved intel on the possibility of it, but assuming it was towards Angara, he kept it from her and the Moshae, and forwarded it to his scientists; and blamed himself for not warning her of this possibility when she'd left.

 

Sara's mind tried to work out some rational response. She shoved back the painful memories of her first experience with the Kett; shoved back the memories of what was aboard the Archon's ship; and tried to understand his logic behind it. But...there wasn't any. Especially for him to keep it from the _Moshae_? _Really_? Sara stood, staring at him as he finished, "I should have warned you. I take the responsibility for this, Sara."

 

If he handed her over to the Kett himself, sure. Perhaps if his information was more specific. But, there was absolutely no way that Sara would allow Evfra to blame himself again for something he truly had no control over. Her capture was not his responsibility. 

 

The fact that he withheld something so crucial for his prideful reasons and single minded thoughts of the Resistance is what had hurt her. Either Evfra truly felt as though he were alone in the universe, that even the Moshae couldn't keep his complete trust; or, he felt as though it were his responsibility for the protection of his people, and his alone. That only _he_ could ever do it. She refused to believe he did it out of spite for politics or aliens. "No, it is not your responsibility. You had no way of knowing the Kett would capture me, especially so shortly after the raid. But when will you ever realize that your shoulders can only bear so much? That we're all in this together, and it's not all up to you, Evfra?" She reiterated to him. When he hadn't responded, she shook her head in slight disappointment, "You were _never_ alone. And when I met you, since then, I saw to it that you would never _be_ alone, Evfra."

 

***

 

It was a time for the outpost to celebrate their victories. Two successful raids on the Kett, two of their leaders dead, and the intel on the weapon that was now being studied by scientists from both the Nexus and the Angara, was invaluable, and an incredible victory on its own. Some rations were spared, with a complimentary fulfillment of what would be used on its way, and Evfra could hear the music behind him. 

 

He didn't deserve to celebrate. He'd felt that celebrating alongside of them all was something that was for those who truly were victorious; Evfra merely felt as though he'd lost everything again. Sara had updated the Moshae, whom Evfra avoided. Sjefa finally had left a message for him, saying she deserved to speak with him, regardless of what he felt. And she was right. But, he was not one to let emotions in the open to deal with then and there, like other Angara. He did that once today, and he wouldn't be surprised if Sara chose never to speak to him again as a result. 

 

Yes, once was enough. So, he decided to take a spot away from the celebrations, away from the outpost, to be alone. It wasn't outside of the guard perimeter, but it was far enough to hear the muffled music going on behind him. No chatter, laughter, or shouting; just him, the muffled music, and the sound of the Manta flying overhead to find another place to feed. He began to wonder if he would ever be able to salvage what he wanted with Sara.

 

Which... _was what?_ , he thought to himself with a sneer. Run away together? Live happily on some piece of land on Voeld, without a care in the world? And what would she do if he were to even act upon his feelings towards her? He'd never been attracted to an alien before, he'd overheard his soldiers talk about their relations...it sounded as though it were possible--and enjoyable. But, it had been years since the thought let alone the actual act, had come to his mind. When he expressed what was almost as intimate as a kiss within the Angara culture with Sara, it felt _right_. He'd wanted to move his lips over hers, to see what she'd have done, but her incorrigible brother had come and interrupted it all. _Damn him_. That Pathfinder would probably become the bane of his own existence.

 

He was going to sit, but the sound of footsteps coming from behind him caused Evfra to turn, his hand resting on the hilt of his pistol strapped at his side. "It's me." Sara needed to stop sneaking up on him. 

 

Evfra relaxed, as she continued to come towards him. His brow lowered as she stopped just in front of him, her head held high, and her neck craned upwards so she could gaze at his face as he towered over her. _Stars_ , why hadn't he ever realized just how much smaller she was compared to him?

 

"Tell me something, Evfra. And you don't get to run away, and I'm not leaving until I get an answer," she began. "Why did you come to the  slave camp?"

 

He contemplated on just making it easy for himself, and say he came looking for his missing soldiers. But, that wasn't truly the reason he'd gone. Evfra knew he could have sent another in his stead. Sara didn't deserve to be treated as though she were stupid, either. Evfra folded his arms over his chest, and ensured his own gaze locked with hers, "I came to find you."

 

She blinked as she swallowed harshly. His gaze cut to her mouth, when she licked her lips before speaking, "Because you felt like you were responsible?"

 

"No-- _yes_ \--," He inhaled deeply, and pressed his hand to the bridge of his nose, to gather himself before looking at her once more, "Because I couldn't allow the Kett to take you. I won't let them take what I have left," his arms dropped to his sides in defeat, as he just let himself finally say what she deserved to hear. _The_ _truth_. "You have this...affect on me. That makes me feel something I've not felt for years. I have...feelings for you. You have a laugh that I enjoy hearing; a smile that I cannot stop thinking about. I used to think that my soldiers that had fallen in love with aliens had lost their heads, and their hearts to our people. But, now you come along, and I suddenly feel like one of my fool soldiers--"

 

" _Shut up_ ," was what he heard from her before she planted her lips to his. 

 

He froze momentarily, before his mind caught up with what was happening. When her hand rested upon his cheek, Evfra responded with a growl as he snaked his arms around her waist, and kissed her almost greedily in return. It was something he never thought he'd experience again; the sensation of lips belonging to a woman he'd fallen for against his own, seducing him further in. Evfra felt her fingers grip onto his shoulders, and he'd tried to hold back the bioelectic response that would normally happen between the Angara, fearing he'd hurt her.

 

Evfra pulled his lips from hers, searching her features for any sign of pain. He almost pulled away entirely when she'd gasped, but she stopped him, shaking her head, "No, please, don't stop that," she breathed out.

 

That was all he needed to hear before he kissed her hard, his hunger and sudden need to lose himself within her evident as their kiss deepened. One hand moved down from her waist, to lift her up, while the other satisfied his curiosity of what her hair had felt like, by entangling the strands within his grip. The strands were soft, and he loosened his grip, fearing he'd tear any. Human hair seemed... _fragile_ to him. But, Evfra enjoyed the sound of her muffled moan she'd made into his mouth when he'd lightly pulled. He lifted her up, to allow her legs to wrap tightly around his waist and he moved forward, never breaking his lips from raveging hers, as he pressed her back up against the tree he had been hiding under. 

 

At this point, Evfra didn't know if anyone had witnessed them both, nor, would he care what they thought, either. He was now lost in such a euphoric feeling, as his lips moved over hers, never wanting to leave. As if that weren't enough, her body pressed against him didn't feel different, as he'd originally thought it would. Instead, he felt whole; as if she truly were meant to be there; with him.

 

And when her hips lifted, to grind against the obvious evidence of the result of her touches and maddening lips, his restraint nearly snapped when both of them had groaned at the sensation. Would he even dare just let it go to the point of no return, _here_ , _now_? 

 

She deserved better.

 

Reluctantly, Evfra pulled away, and she blinked up at him, her beautiful lips slightly swollen thanks to him. Their heavy breathing caused their breaths to intermingle, as his lips hovered just over hers. Her breathy _What is it?_ , even sounded beautiful, and nearly made him say _damn it all_ , and continue until they were nude on the ground and spent from him raveging her entire body. But, Evfra was careful in what he'd told her.

 

"I can't," he said, not releasing her yet. But he didn't give her the opportunity to respond or get the wrong idea. "Not like this. I can't do this to you out here, where others would possibly see. I won't disrespect you like that."

 

Her chest lifted up, and down, as she was trying to catch her breath. At first, he understood the look of shock she'd had, that turned into confusion, and finally, understanding. "Oh," she breathed out, "Right. I think it would be a tad traumatic if your soldiers walked up on you and I in the middle of...well..."

 

He let her down to her feet gently, but kept his arms around her waist. Evfra was not ready to let her go. He wondered if he'd ever do so at this point. Evfra couldn't help himself as he pressed his lips against hers, inhaling deeply, remembering that significant and distinct aroma that was her own; one that soothed him even now. When he felt her smile against his lips, he finally said, "I won't let anything happen to you again, Sara. I'm sorry for what I'd done."

 

"It's not your fault," she said, pulling back, just enough to look up at him. "Just don't forget that you're never alone. That cold, dark hole you'd kept yourself in all these years, is not where you should be," her hand came to his cheek, and her finger gently brushed against the scar he'd recieved that he'd used as a reminder of the pain he'd used to fuel his reason to live. "Not anymore."

 

He didn't deserve what she offered. But, if she was willing to have him, Evfra would try. _The easy wrong, over the hard right._..

 

When his fingers interlaced with the soft and thick strands of her dark hair, Evfra kissed her once more. Would this be the hard right? He knew it would be easier to...just continue pushing her away.

 

It had to be; but this felt _right_. "Stay," his voice was more huskier than usual. But, he wasn't going back to that damned pod they were all to sleep in, and he wasn't ready to let her go just yet.

 

He just hoped that he could keep up this control throughout the evening if she chose to sleep at his side. Evfra would not allow himself to sour what they were now building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, things are now able to move forward between Evfra and Sara. I hope you all liked this, and that he doesn't seem too OOC,(from the little we know). I'm just so damned rusty at writing fluff scenes. Good grief, I hope I don't ruin it from here on out! *crosses fingers* Thank you for your kudos, reviews, and bookmarks! I hope you all continue to enjoy this!


	11. XI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah, well, now that a few things were out of the way and in the open, Sara decides to spend the night with Evfra at his request. She knows people will catch on, and will begin to talk. Their assignment will be complete soon, and they'll have to return back to Aya. But things won't exactly be as normal as Sara originally thought.
> 
> Major NSFW ahead; or fluff NSFW, I just hope I didn't ruin it. *hides*

Sara didn't know what had possessed her to make the first move as she'd done. It wasn't like she'd had plenty of experience--her brother was the expert in that department. The excitement she had felt when she heard him say he felt like one of his "fool soldiers" in love with an alien gave her that push. 

 

Her entire body was aching with going as far as they possibly could. The bioelectricity the Angara naturally had in their bodies felt like something similar to the melding with an asari that someone had described to her once. But, this seemed so different; the sensation went from the initial contact, and spread slowly through her veins, her muscles, searching for the right places to elicit a moan from her.

 

Could the Angara do that? Manipulation of the electromagnetic fields were their known ability, but so much so, that they can manipulate it within your body? To perhaps send unspoken signals to the giver, just where your pleasure spiked, to give them an advantage? The silence they were enjoying seemed to be proof of it, when he'd moved his fingers to the base of her neck, and traced them down to her spine.

 

He'd stopped, as if he were cautious of her reaction; that perhaps he'd gone too far, but Sara looked up at him, before closing her eyes with a lazy smile spreading across her lips. Sara knew the goosebumps were in reaction to his touch as he traced his fingers down the length of her spine. Evfra was learning; she could feel the electrical signals he was sending forth as he moved along her spine.

 

It was definitely turning out to be quite a night for her; lying on her stomach, resting next to him, as he laid on his side, watching her face for the reactions she'd given wherever his hands moved. He didn't speak much, and Sara believed it was probably due to how terrible he'd felt over what had happened. Evfra didn't seem to ever have been a man of many words, anyway. 

 

Much like how her father had been. 

 

Instead, Evfra listened as she spoke; telling him of how she grew up knowing that somehow, she wasn't meant to be in the Milky Way; that her parents always wanted to reach further, and taught her and Scott to do the same. Sara even told him of the Batarian pirates she'd fought, and how scared she'd been, but somehow, made it out alive. 

 

He had watched her the entire time she was speaking, never wavering his attention. Sara had talked of how she wanted to eventually have a home of her own on Voeld; to be able to listen to the Yavara songs and she'd hoped the Manta would return as the ice melted down. 

 

People say that there are women out there that subconsciously look for men that resemble their fathers. 

 

But, Sara knew her father would never approve of any relationship she would have. No matter if he liked the person she'd chosen, or not. She had to smile at the fact that he would have gotten along wonderfully with Evfra; up until he would find out about Evfra having feelings for his daughter. However, Ellen would probably cut in, and reiterate that they would approve of anyone that Sara was truly happy with.

 

And right now, she was in a state of bliss. 

 

The partying at the outpost had already died down, and Sara gazed up at his face, watching as his eyes focused on following his hand that had roamed over back. "Your bodies are so fragile," Evfra said lowly.

 

Sara had stripped to her bra and underwear to lie under blankets Evfra had provided for the evening. He had set up a tent at the spot that they shared their kiss; but Sara wanted to lie outside, under the stars. The heat lamp was thankfully providing her with the extra warmth. "So we've been told," Sara remarked, with a smile, as she rested her cheek upon her arms folded on the makeshift pillow she'd rested her head on. "Turians had their exoskeleton like armor, Asari could just biotically shield themselves, Salarians..."

 

Her voice trailed off, as she thought of those that Scott had seen; it was perhaps the most horrifying thing she had ever seen in her life; and she wasn't even there. Sara could almost see the Salarians placed upon the gurneys, frightened and confused, trying to explain that they truly had no idea what the Archon wanted from them. Why was she experiencing these memories whenever triggered? It shouldn't have continued like this.

 

As if he had sensed her sudden change of emotion, Evfra pushed back a few strands of her hair that had fallen into his view of her face. Sara blinked up at him, trying to regain her composure. Evfra had known all too well what the Kett were all capable of; it was a damned blessing to have one that knew from experience; and reminded her to keep going. 

 

"Salarians will always hold such a place in my heart," Sara admitted. "I'd worked with some of the most brilliant minds, that wanted to learn reason, but..also compassion. Nothing was ever trivial with them. The ones I'd worked with had so much heart and courage...they were never afraid to break the barriers to find something new. I had worked with a Salarian archeologist, that taught me to literally live in the moment. Because their lives are so short, and their memory process is so fast, they just live in the now. The ones from Arc Parchero didn't deserve what they'd woken up to at all." Sara took in a deep breath, and gazed up at the usually quiet and stoic Angaran leader, and gave him a sad smile. 

 

Sara could become utterly lost in his gaze. His blue eyes searched her, and watched over her intently, listening to what she said. Even though he'd been so stubborn, and reluctant to let her or any other in, Sara could see such a different side to him, that perhaps he'd not shown to another in years. God, she'd hoped he understood he would never have to bear such a burden on his own anymore. They both had a lot to learn when it came to understanding that there are some things that they can't control. And she wanted to be able to _live_ ; and she wanted him to do the same.

 

Sara reached out, took his hand, and brought his fingers to her lips. Her half lidded gaze watched, as his jaw tightened, and his expression strained slightly.

 

Sara turned on her side to face him, and scooted closer to finally press herself against him. She could hear his breathing quicken when she took his hand and guided it towards the middle of her breasts, and rested it over her heart. "Do you think I'm too fragile?" She asked him, as the corner of her lips curved upward.

 

Her hand still laid upon his, now guiding it up, toward her breast; she bit down on her lower lip, as she moved it under the fabric of her bra, to allow his bare hand to explore the soft skin, and as his palm moved over her hardened nipple, she sucked in a breath, and laid back to remove the restraining garment. His palm gently squeezed her breast, sending the electric sensation through her, coaxing a moan to escape her lips. 

 

He stood up abruptly, stripping down to the nude. Sara was momentarily greatful the tent was set up to block them from view of the guards and the outpost. As he lied next to her, Sara allowed her eyes to roam over his body. It was different, that was for sure. She'd been able to study Angaran anatomy, so there were no surprises. Except for the deep scar that ran down the middle of Evfra's chest; _oh God_ ; the Kett had nearly killed him. 

 

She pushed the thought back, and remind herself he was here; with her. And allowing himself to open up to her. 

***

Evfra hovered over her slightly, gently kissing her lips, but as her own hand moved down his stomach, and curiously brushing against his hardened arousal, he growled, deepening the kiss. Taking his hand and guding it to where she'd wanted, was driving him to his breaking point. 

 

He trailed his lips down her chin, along her jaw, and as she guided his hand further down, and to the valley between her thighs, he'd grazed his teeth along the nape of her neck. He'd known next to nothing of human anatomy when it came to where they had felt any intimate pleasure. 

 

But he'd allowed his finger to press down in between her folds, and was somewhat surprised at the warmth and moisture he'd felt. Sara's slender legs had spread slightly, as she gripped his bicep, and he watched as her head dipped back, her eyes fluttered shut, and her hips lifted into his hand as he let a small amount of his bioelectricity leave his fingers that were almost hesitantly exploring to find where she wanted his touch the most. 

 

Apparently it must have been everywhere, because she had begun to grind her hips, and she opened her eyes to look up at him. Beautiful, was the word that had come to his mind when his name escaped her in a moan, as his finger touched a bundle of nerves and pressed down gently, before massaging it rhythmically. _Stars_ ; now he wondered what else he could do to draw out such a lust inducing sound from her.

 

He was about to question as to whether or not the physiology would be similar when two Angara had united as one, but he hissed in surprise and pleasure as her hand wrapped around his length. _Damn_ , Evfra had forgotten what this felt like. Her thumb brushed against the tip, before she moved her hand down towards the base. His eyes closed tightly, as she gently massaged him, down, and carefully upwards in a circular motion. No, he wasn't going to last long, and he wanted to make sure she was satisfied... _fully_ satisfied. 

 

He grabbed her wrist, and moved onto her, kneeling between her thighs. Evfra reached over, and grabbed her other wrist, now pinning them down above her head. He leaned down, brushing his lips gently against hers, and he couldn't help the mischievous small smile he'd given her when he felt her legs wrap around his hips, attempting to pull him into her. 

 

Holding both of her wrists above her head with one hand, he slowly slid one hand down her arm, her ribs, her stomach; and as he positioned himself at her entrance, Evfra watched as she bit down on her lower lip, waiting, and she bent one of her legs upward against his side. He guided himself slowly into her; and joined her groan with one of his own, until he filled her to the hilt. He had to restrain himself, and how much of his ability he would allow free. It would always be different with an Angara, their abilities would join, creating a vibrating sensation to stimulate their partner's physical pleasure. But, Evfra didn't know what it would do to Sara, so he'd remained still, trying to clear that one bit of his mind that would allow him to take some control.

 

Especially when she'd felt wonderful around him; tightly clenched, as though he were meant to fit within her. He watched as her breaths came out in gasps. "Are you--", He didn't want to hurt her.

 

Sara nodded her head, "I'm alright. Well, _more_   than alright," She moved her hips slightly, that caused him to move somewhat deeper with her; and he could only grunt slightly at the feeling.

 

Slowly, Evfra moved his hips back, and watched as her eyes closed, her head dipped back, her hair spread about like a dark curtain. When he moved his hips forward, a tortured moan escaped them both. She was tightening and slightly pulsing around him. 

 

He released her wrists, as he knelt back, to grab her hips. He pulled outward and back into her, lifting her hips to meet with his own. Evfra's fingers dug into her skin, as he became lost in the feeling of sinking into her warmth. He'd began to move at a faster pace, relishing in the sounds that their coupling coaxed out of her. And he could feel her rhythmically pulsing around his length, her cries of ecstasy becoming more urgent. Evfra moved to hover over her, and she pulled his lips to her own, crushing them against his, in a desperate kiss as he moved faster within her. Evfra was lost within her at that moment, loving the feeling of her hands gripping onto his shoulders, as the feeling of her release brought his own just behind it. He broke the kiss, pressing his forehead against hers, and with a groan from him, he heard her gasp, as he swelled slightly within her, and spilt his very essence into her; a symbol that he would belong to her. 

 

As they laid still, spent and trying to catch their breaths, Evfra closed his eyes, wondering what allowed him to lose the control he needed. Of course, sexual relations was merely an intimate way of expressing your feelings towards one another, but for the Angara, to do something that would result in reproduction, it was a bond between two that was...cherished. Mated. "Hey," he heard her voice, and opened his eyes when her hand gently laid on his cheek, "I wanted this."

 

He licked his lips, just before he brushed them against hers in a kiss, and lingered over her lips, as he spoke, "I hope you understand what you're saying." 

 

Sara pulled him towards her, kissing him urgently, and his hands reached up, as he rested on his elbows, to stroke her face gently. "I know what I'm saying, and what I'm doing." She told him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I finally got out the initial love scene, and now, they will have to return to Aya, and try to not only work with discretion of their relationship (Because of Evfra's status, it would be not only a shock due to his known xenophobia, but there were a few Angara that were hoping to nab the head of the Resistance). But, the memories triggered in Sara will end up having an impact here. Based on some emails you read during the Landing Day party in the epilogue about the autopsy of the Archon.  
> And it's creepy as shit when you think about it. Anyway, lemme know what you thought! I know I have to work on it, and I really tried my best to not go OOC or even make the scene sound silly or go from "blush" to straight up "erotica" and leave you jarred. Don't forget to leave a review for suggestions or something:) But thank you for your comments, bookmarks and kudos :)


End file.
